High as duty
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: La guerra Santa del siglo XVIII tomara un rumbo totalmente distinto, cuando Athena descienda a un Santuario en ruinas, y sea encontrada y criada por un corsario Ingles (Universo Alterno)
1. Chapter 1

**Meh sinceramente esta historia se me ocurrió en uno de esos momentos super fumados xD pero bueno, es algo que ya tenía en mente hace tiempo, luego de jugar AC Black Flag y ver de nuevo Lost Canvas. Técnicamente los tiempos que manejan son similares, por lo qué me pregunte, ¿por qué no cambiar un poco la historia?.**

**La guerra contra Hades del siglo XVIII esta cerca, sin embargo en esta ocasión Athena no es la indefensa y amorosa diosa que ora por sus caballeros, Hades se vera obligado a enfrentar a una Diosa que no espero encontrarse nunca ni en sus más oscuras pesadillas, sin embargo eso no significa que la victoria, sea algo asegurado para Athena.  
**

**Desarrollado en la edad dorada de la piratería **

**Universo Alterno**

**Los personajes de SS y LC NO me pertenecen**

**Gracias por leer y dejen sus Reviews**

* * *

**Cuba 25 de Enero 1698**

* * *

La luna llena bañaba con fervor las costas de la Habana, gente danzando alrededor de una fogata, mientras los enormes buques eran mecidos por las tranquilas aguas del mar del Caribe, ron, mujeres y tabaco, aquella era la vida de un verdadero señor de los Mares, su nombre, Kristoff Kherdal, temido corsario Ingles que conquistaba territorios a placer, un trovador que con guitarra en mano y un guiño conquistaba cuanta mujer se permitiera en una noche. Música que resonaba en sus oídos trayendo las viejas memorias de la gloria pasada, para un hombre como él, solo quedaba vivir de los recuerdos.

Su poderosa voz llamando a cada tripulante para desplegar velas en una intensa tormenta cortesía de los dioses; su piel bronceada y curtida sufriendo el azote de las salvajes gotas de lluvia, el mar devorando a los pobres incautos que se atrevían a seguirlo, un viejo león de mar, eso era lo que Kristoff era, y entonces la recompensa, oro por aquí, suministros de buques en naufragio, mujeres y la bebida de los dioses, oro liquido, ron… El apogeo de la piratería se vivía a cada instante, las leyendas de un hombre llamado Edward Tatch, y el conflicto de una posible futura guerra que terminaría con el estilo de vida que esos hombres libres acostumbraban.

Pero para alguien como Kristoff con cincuenta años encima, eso era lo de menos, su prioridad era otra, una que le fue encomendada catorce años atrás, cuando perdido entre unas ruinas griegas se encontró con lo que cambiaría su vida, de un despiadado y sanguinario pirata, a un hombre que trataba de hacer el bien, aboliendo la esclavitud en las islas del caribe, y repartiendo su riqueza entre los más necesitados, no, no era un santo, pero tampoco seguiría siendo un bastardo después de lo ocurrido.

Aun lo recordaba como si en ese instante viviera, el momento, sediento y cansado, deambulaba entre viejos vestigios de lo que parecía una acrópolis, aun se erguían grandes pilares de mármol, sin embargo lo que más destacaba de tan mágico lugar, era la enorme estatua de lo que pensó, era una deidad, y acercándose sacio su curiosidad, aquello había sido un Santuario dedicado a la diosa Griega Athena, regente de la tierra y la sabiduría en la guerra, aun que muy impresionante, estaba carente y casi muerto, Kristoff solo pensó que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, si tan solo tuviera oro que ofrecerle, pero no había nada más que ruinas.

Y entonces un llanto, sacado tal vez de su delirante cabeza necesitada de líquido vital, quiso ignorarlo pero este retumbo en su cabeza, y aun que de sobra sabía que se metería en problemas, se dirigió a donde el sonido lo conducía, detrás de la estatua de la diosa se encontraba un bulto blanco… un bebé, para un hombre como Kristoff, eso era como una mala broma, de verdad había encontrado a un bebé…

Se inclino para mirarlo mejor, y la observo, una niña de cabellera lila y ojos verdes, indefensa pero que irradiaba un extraño poder que lo hacía sentirse bien, seguro, no supo en que momento la sostuvo entre brazos y comenzó a caminar con ella, alejándose de aquellas devastadas ruinas, preguntándose quién había sido capaz de abandonar a una criatura a su suerte en un lugar como ese. Si la dejaba a su suerte no sobreviviría ni de broma, no debajo del radiante e intenso sol griego. Para la tripulación comandada por el popular cosario Ingles, eso era como una broma, una de mal gusto, algunos pensaban que tal vez terminaría vendiéndola en alguna ciudad, o que la abandonaría en una iglesia como se acostumbraba, pero para la sorpresa de todos, la niña se quedaría a vivir entre salvajes y ebrios.

La bautizo como Castiel, con el tiempo Kristoff le tomo un amor de padre, le enseño sobre su oficio, ser un pirata, a usar una llave de percusión, a navegar, a defenderse en un mundo brutal y crudo, pero sobre todo, a tener sueños, el sueño de Kristoff era un mundo de paz donde todos los hombres pudieran ser libres, el de Castiel, era el sueño de aquel hombre que vio como un padre.

"_La diosa Athena te protege, no temas, has cumplido con tu misión marinero, has protegido a la diosa de la Sabiduria en la Guerra y protectora de la tierra, serás recompensado con los Campos Eliseos, y tu nombre estará escrito en las estrellas. Sin embargo tu tarea aun no ha terminado, aun debes darle a saber lo que ella es, en el aniversario numero catorce deberás hablarle de la revelación que te he hecho, para poder partir en paz"_

—Cas— pronuncio una gruesa voz mientras una hermosa adolescente que aplaudía y bailaba se detenía a prestarle atención

—¿Me llamabas padre?— una bella jovencita de largo vestido blanco y cabello lila sostenido en una trenza, corrió hasta donde el hombre y él la tomo de los hombros indicándole que lo acompañara —¿Te pasa algo?

—Ven, tenemos que charlar— suspiro con resignación mientras se alejaban de la fiesta, caminando a un costado de ella, parecía tan pequeña o más bien era tan pequeña —Castiel, muchas veces he hablado contigo sobre cómo llegaste a mi— le dijo en un tono serio

—Si, me encontraste en unas ruinas griegas, detrás de la estatua de la diosa Athena— le contesto con naturalidad, el nombre Athena y Grecia le causaban de alguna forma una sensación rara

—Hay algo que no te he dicho aun, y que es tiempo de que sepas, una verdad, una verdad que yo tampoco sabía hasta hace poco menos de unos meses— sus palabras la desconcertaron, la chiquilla enarco una ceja y se paro frente al imponente hombre

—¿Qué es?— una niña curiosa sin lugar a dudas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de algo acerca de sus orígenes misteriosos

—¿Te he hablado sobre los dioses griegos?— le pregunto esperando un rato antes de volver a hablar —De entre todo el panteón de esas deidades, no es una casualidad que yo me perdiera justo en las ruinas de un templo en honor a Athena

—Bien, creo que no estoy comprendiendo nada— la niña comenzó a pensar que quizá Kristoff se había pasado de ron

—Lo que trato de decir es… Castiel, yo te salve ese día porque tú tienes una misión que cumplir en este mundo, una misión que va más allá de los designios del hombre— hizo una pausa para tomar suficiente oxigeno —Castiel, tu verdadera identidad no es la de Castiel Kherdal, tú… tú eres la diosa Athena, que baja a la tierra cada 243 años para proteger a la tierra

La mujer abrió los ojos ampliamente, si, a Kristoff se le habían pasado las copas, suspiro y negó mientras se reía por lo bajo ante la confesión tan fuera de lugar del hombre que consideraba su padre —Claro, ¿y tú eres Poseidón?— bufo con sorna mientras bostezaba

—Castiel esto es enserio— declaro con total severidad, a lo que Castiel se paralizo, cuando él hablaba de esa manera, las cosas eran serias

—Bien, bien, pero de verdad ¿te sientes bien? Es decir, no es que dude de ti, bueno dudo de ti y mucho pero, sé que tampoco eres capaz de bromear en ese tono— se perturbo y detuvo su paso tratando de encontrarle una explicación a lo que le pasaba

—Castiel sabes que me desagrada jugar con las cosas serias— suspiro mirando la marea subir y el reflejo de la luna —Aun no sé de que manera terminaste en mis brazos, o por qué me apiade tanto de ti y te trate como a una hija, sangre de mi sangre, solo sé, que… cuando muera, mi vida no habrá sido solo una mierda, recuerda mis palabras, _**tienes lo mismo que todo el mundo, toda una vida.**_

Sin saberlo, aquellas eran las ultimas palabras que Kristoff le regalaba a Castiel, días después de aquello se encerró en su camarote trazando rutas, sin querer ver a nadie, y el 3 de febrero por la madrugada, dio su ultimo suspiro, dejando en total soledad en un mundo cruel a aquella que ahora sería conocida como Athena.

_Se dice que cuando la tierra esta en peligro, una deidad del Olimpo baja a ella para detener al mal, acompañada de sus fieles guerreros, conocidos como los Caballeros, aquellos que protegen al mundo del mal y aman a su diosa por sobre todas las cosas, esa deidad es Athena, la diosa de la Guerra y la Sabiduría, protectora de la tierra._

* * *

**High as duty**

* * *

**Kingston 16 de Junio 1701**

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre bahía de los esclavos en Kingston, en una taberna, al fondo en la barra se encontraba sentada una entidad cubierta por una capucha, por la forma de sus manos podía notarse que se trataba de una mujer, que indicando pedía una ronda más para beber. Levantando la cabeza miro a sus costados, tenia unos ojos verdosos con un ligero tinte azul que los volvía en una mirada más enigmática, su piel era de un tono claro como la leche; sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, con zarcillos de oro en forma de gotas de agua que colgaban de sus oídos, más el izquierdo que también era adornado por uno largo en forma de cruz invertida, quizá por las bebidas que ya había consumido. Algunos mechones de cabello lila le caían sobre la cara y un bostezo hizo que estirase sus brazos.

—¡Castiel!— entro un niño de aproximados ocho o nueve años con el cabello de un tono similar al de Castiel pero más claro y ojos esmeralda intenso, con dos peculiares puntitos rojos sobre la frente similares a un par de cejas

La muchacha volteo a mirar y tronando su cuello se levanto de su banco. una larga chaqueta hasta las rodillas blanca, con bordes azules sin mangas y una capucha que se quito de la cabeza cubría su cuerpo, bajo esta una camiseta igualmente blanca con algunos botones y bordados, una faja roja con un cinturón de piel en color café, su brazo derecho estaba adornado por un brazalete dorado en forma de dragón, y el izquierdo uno de tela simple con diseños varios bordados en color oro, todo ello combinado con amplios pantalones marrón y botas más oscuras hechas con piel vacuna largas hasta media pierna.

—¿Ahora qué?— pregunto fastidiada

—Te buscan afuera— le informo con una gran sonrisa

La muchacha abrió los ojos y girándose tomo de la barra tres espadas, dos de ellas eran curvas, y las coloco en su cadera enfundándolas en un cinturón de cuero que estaba asegurado en su chaqueta, la otra era de dos manos que coloco en la vaina que tenia del lado derecho de su cadera, seguido a ello dos cañones de mano, con una empuñadura en forma de búho

—Espérame en el galeón— espeto tranquila mientras caminaba entre los ebrios

Castiel Kherdal... era conocida en las tierras independientes a Europa, como una caza recompensas, navegante y traficante de esclavos, oro y armas de profesión, los rumores indicaban que había nacido en Grecia y que era una, si no la única sobreviviente de la masacre de los Griegos, tras una devastadora guerra a manos de un dios, su verdadero nombre nadie lo sabia, solo la conocían por el titulo que le había otorgado su padre adoptivo, lo que la volvía popular entre los pueblos independientes, amable como amiga pero implacable, despiadada y ruin como enemiga, poseía una flota de cuarenta embarcaciones que tenia repartidas por todo el mundo conocido, incluso el norte, para ella no existían secretos... Tanto así que a sus oídos había llegado el rumor sobre las otras deidades que se paseaban por la tierra a placer, debido a la ausencia de su protectora Athena.

—Recuerda que si pisas Italia irán a tu caza— el chico le susurro

—No, Hades no esta allá, mi último reporte ha sido hoy lo que significa que probablemente ya ha salido de allá para dirigirse a Alemania— contesto con desaire

—¿Y Jamir?— cuestiono el menor

—He enviado un comité y una carta. Muévanse y preparen todo— denuncio con autoridad a lo que la mayoría de hombres asintieron con solemnidad —Necesito conocer a ese tal Sage y su hermano Hakurei— suspiro cansada mientras caminaba a la bahía.

Athena, la diosa justa noble y dulce, sin embargo en el cuerpo de esa muchacha de apenas diecisiete, no detonaba más que una fiera belleza, su mirada era tan dulce como fría tal cual la hoja de un cuchillo bien afilado, serena en todo momento, su caminar era imponente, a pesar de su menudo cuerpo cubierto por las amplias ropas de algodón, típicas de un corsario, los años la habían vuelto dura, entre su deber como la nueva capitanía del "Elysion" y su conocimiento como "Athena", la realidad era que Castiel poco le interesaba ser una diosa, una diosa humana, al final de cuentas ella vivió más como una mortal que como una diosa que entre las historias que encontró, desde su punto de vista, era egoísta y mandaba a todo hombre a morir por su sola satisfacción personal de ganar una guerra… A veces se repudiaba por la revelación que Kristoff le había hecho, no comprendía las acciones de sus pasadas encarnaciones, solo se sentaba en su camarote a meditar, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Pero sobre todo ¿Cómo lo debía hacer?, cuando ella fue criada bajo el lema: Deber, familia y honor.

Ante sus ojos se postro aquel que parecía ser un ángel, con una dorada armadura, reluciente como el sol de medio día, cabello rubio cenizo que danzaba con la brisa marina y una mirada azul sincera y humilde, cuando Castiel estuvo parada frente a él, se arrodillo como un ciervo ante su Rey, lo que inmediatamente ella repudio con todas sus fuerzas, y con una punzante mirada lo dejo estático, casi temeroso.

—¿Desde cuando los enviados de dios se arrodillan ante un corsario?— pregunto con ironía a lo que el joven se tenso

—Mi diosa Athena, es que acaso usted, ¿no reconoce a sus caballeros?— la pregunta casi hizo que Castiel soltara una sonora carcajada que disimulo con cinismo y una media sonrisa

—Mi nombre es Castiel, y levántate que me avergüenzas frente a mis hombres, pensaran que es una clase de declaración ridícula de amor— frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar —Primero ¿Cómo me encontraste? Y segundo ¿para qué?— sin rodeos fue directo al tema, causando más admiración por parte del extraño muchacho

—Su cosmos esta despertando mi señorita— dijo con total solemnidad mientras Castiel comenzaba a desesperarse —Y su ilustrísima Sage me ha enviado a buscarla— finalizo

—No soy tu señorita— soltó con palabras punzantes —Y ya estaba por presentarme ante ese tal Sage y su hermano, la verdad es que me causan curiosidad

—Perdóneme pero no puedo llamarla de otra manera— trato de excusarse en vano cuando Castiel se giro y lo enfrento con una mirada

—No soy la clase de "dios"— aquello ultimo lo puntualizo con asco —Al que tengan que venerar como seres sin sentido de independencia, mi nombre es Castiel y por más Athena que viva en mi cuerpo no soy objeto de adoración, que eso te quede claro, dime tu nombre— exigió de manera rotunda provocando que el caballero solo inclinara la cabeza avergonzado

—Sisifo, Sisifo de Sagitario— trato de mantener su temple ante la presencia imponente de la diosa

—Caballero dorado— puntualizo y luego lo miro —No vuelvas a tratarme como si fueras una especie de ente sin voluntad que se mataría por mi capricho, Sisifo, para ti soy Castiel y si Hakurei y Sage quieren ganar su guerra contra Hades, deberán hacer lo mismo, es verdad que en la guerra se pierden vidas, pero no quiero que se pierdan vidas por mi, quiero que se pierdan vidas por sus sueños, por ser hombres libres— ante el pequeño discurso Sisifo se quedo en total silencio, analizando las palabras de la nueva diosa de la Guerra —Ahora subamos al barco, será un largo camino hasta Jamir

* * *

**NOTAS:**

* * *

**La masacre griega sera explicada en el siguiente capitulo así que paciencia xD no quiero dar Spoilers**

**El Santuario esta en total ruina, si preguntan ¿Entonces cómo es que hay caballeros dorados? bueno ya lo dije SIGUIENTE CAPITULO **

**Aparecerán**** todos los personajes de LC a su tiempo, este es un proyecto largo y me gustaría tomar su debido tiempo**

**La apariencia de Castiel es la misma a la de Sasha**

**Para quienes se pregunten, no, Castiel no es por el juego CDM, le coloque Castiel a Athena, debido a que me encanta Supernatural, y sobre todo ese personaje.**


	2. Llamado al Deber

**Bueno quiero dar Gracias a mis primeros 2 reviews :D I'm so happy **

**Y bueno pues, si, Castiel/Athena es bastante diferente a los que hemos estado acostumbrados, es un personaje bastante fuerte pero a la vez ingenuo, tiene cierto idealismo de sus metas, sin embargo la siento una Athena más noble, por el hecho que, ha actuado más por la humanidad que las otras dos Athenas (?) lol**

**Aparecerán**** personajes famosos de la Piratería y ya iran viendo que relación tienen con Hades y Castiel**

**Si no lloras con la masacre de Grecia, eres un-a insensible (?)**

* * *

**Kingston 17 de Junio 1701**

* * *

El sol del medio día golpeaba la pequeña ciudad de Kingston, entre sus calles Castiel caminaba acompañada de un Sisifo ahora con ropas civiles, pues si cargaba con su armadura, llamaría demasiado la atención, delante de él caminaba la diosa acompañada de su inseparable y pequeño amigo que comía una manzana, deteniéndose en algunos puestos y pidiéndole a algunos hombres que llevaran provisiones al "Elysion", el enorme galeón del que Castiel era su capitanía, sin embargo había algo que sorprendió a Sagitario y fue el hecho de que Castiel, fuera tratada de manera tan respetada, sobre todo porque algunas mulatas la abrazaban y daban gracias, ella solo asentía y una dulce sonrisa llena del amor más puro se dibujaba en sus labios, esa faceta era más la de la Athena de la que Sage le hablo, el joven se adelanto con cuidado procurando no cometer una indiscreción.

—Disculpe Señorita Athena… Yo, quisiera preguntarle algo— anuncio en un tono suave mientras Castiel enarcaba una ceja y continuaba su andar

—¿En qué quedamos con lo de Señorita Athena?, soy Castiel, por favor Sisifo— le aclaro pero ahora en una forma más suave y calida pero sin dejar de ser implacable

—Usted, ¿ha vivido siempre aquí?, bueno, es que… he notado que la gente la conoce y respeta, pero sobre todo la aprecia, y usted tampoco les es indiferente— declaro con firmeza aun que en cierta manera en efecto Castiel era tan encantadora como intimidante

—Me haces sentir vieja cada vez que me llamas de Usted— suspiro resignada antes de contestar el punto de la charla —No, solo llevo aquí seis meses, en realidad si pudiera decirte de donde vengo y donde soy, ese seria el Elysion— declaro con total sinceridad —Es mi vida, es todo lo que necesite siempre, mi barco, mis hombres… y mi padre, que sé que debe protegernos desde algún lado— suspiro con tristeza que no mostró en su frío y sereno rostro —Esta gente lo que necesita es esperanza, esperanza de que todo puede cambiar, ¿miras todos esos rostros? Dime Sisifo, ¿qué ves?— las preguntas de Castiel estremecieron a Sisifo que observo a cada persona que deambulaba por las calles

—Hambre, pobreza… pero, mucha paz, es como si ellos estuvieran seguros de que mañana será un mejor día— contesto con total franqueza y observo por el rabillo del ojo la reacción de Castiel

—Si algo así— le contesto con desgane —Pero eso no es todo, cuando llegue a Kingston sus miradas eran distintas, no existía nada más que miedo y resignación, los hijos eran arrebatados de sus madres, esposos de esposas, y hermanos de hermanos, todo era esclavitud, comerciaban con vidas humanas— hablo con tranquilidad deteniéndose cerca de la playa observando el extenso mar —Y los libere, les devolví lo que les fue arrebatado, desde entonces viven agradecidos pero yo no quiero nada de eso— Sisifo abrió los ojos para observarla mejor —Era su derecho, no me deben nada, yo soy quien les debo, sus rostros llenos de Fe, son lo que me da fuerzas y animo para continuar adelante— una brisa suave golpeo su rostro —Si de verdad soy esa tal diosa Athena, entonces mi deber es protegerlos, y realizar el sueño que mi padre tuvo, un mundo de hombres libres— finalizo y una necia lagrima quiso escapar por sus ojos, a lo que Castiel se negó limpiándola con los puños de su larga chaqueta —Bien Sisifo, tenemos un largo camino, atravesaremos nueva Esàña, y cruzaremos por el mar Pacifico para llegar a Jamir

El caballero esbozo una sonrisa, ya no dudaba, estaba seguro que ella era Athena, una Athena muy distinta a la de otras épocas, ahora en los hombros de esa hermosa corsaria recaía la responsabilidad de proteger a la tierra, sin embargo no estaría sola como Kristoff lo augurio, Castiel, Athena, tenía aun sin saberlo, a catorce hombres que le darían su lealtad, su honor y sus vidas, por realizar ese sueño, un mundo de amor, paz y hombres libres, y él, Sisifo, sería el primero en ayudar con su causa. Poco más adelante Castiel detuvo su paso, a lo que el caballero se desconcertó, la niña sonrío ampliamente y sin avisar corrió al horizonte donde una imponente figura se dibujaba, y ella le abrazo, abrazo al hombre que en una mejor vista era un hombre mayor a los treinta, una barba de color negro Ebano y con el traje típico de un pirata en color negro, con un tricornio adornado por grandes plumas, y bajo este una pañoleta roja, sus cabellos tenian algunas rastas adornadas con distintas piedras preciosas y broches de plata.

—Pero mira que me ha traído la marea— su voz era ronca y gruesa, imponente —Mi hermosa Castiel, la reina de los siete mares— declaro con una sonora risa

—¡Thatch!— la niña no dudo ni un segundo en abrazarlo y dejarse cargar por el en sus poderosos brazos —¿Cuándo llegaste, y por qué no me avisaste?— inflo ligeramente las mejillas en manera infantil mientras clavaba sus ojos de verde azulado en el hombre

—Bueno, bueno, sabes que siempre calculo cada uno de mis movimientos y— su rostro cambio dejando un tanto desconcertada a Castiel —Hoy he venido a darte mis respetos… Diosa Athena— lo ultimo dejo paralizada a Castiel, el hombre la bajo de sus brazos y se alejo un par de pasos mientras se inclinaba ante ella, se retiraba el tricornio y colocaba la mirada en el piso —Yo, Edward Thatch, Barbanegra el azote de los mares, y ex caballero de Capricornio, te doy mi respeto diosa de la Guerra— Sisifo abrió los ojos de par en par mientras Castiel se estremecía ante la confesión del pirata más grande hasta la fecha conocido —Mi espada es tuya, mi corazón es tuyo, todo lo que poseo esta a tu servicio mi señora, juro cumplir la ultima palabra de Kristoff, te protegeré de todo y realizaremos el sueño de Kristoff, tu sueño

Castiel no lo soporto y se soltó a sollozar, no solo porque el temible Barbanegra le diera su espada, si no, porque todos los hombres del mismo, e incluso los de ella se comenzaban a reunir para arrodillarse ante ella, y una sonora oración de múltiples voces se volvió una sola, poderosa como el rugido de una bestia —¡Por Athena!— sus piernas temblaron y Castiel sonrío.

—Levántate— esa era la voz de la diosa —Nadie de ustedes tiene porque arrodillarse ante mi, soy yo quien les debe todo, ustedes me han protegido desde que tengo memoria, han seguido mis pasos y han seguido el legado de todo lo que representa el Elysion, son mi fuerza y mi valentía, Thatch— susurro y el susodicho levanto con dignidad su mirada —Vamos a Jamir— una sonrisa dulce y llena de amor puro se dibujo en ella, mientras el pirata le devolvía el gesto

—Ya han escuchado escorias, la diosa ha hablado, muevan esos culos y preparen el Venganza del reina Anna, partiremos a Jamir, y presentaremos a Athena frente al Patriarca— hizo una pausa para dirigirse a la diosa —¿Sabes lo que vendrá después de esto verdad Cas?

—Si, pero es diferente, esta vez no soy la diosa apacible que mira como sus caballeros se estrellan contra los muros de Hades, esta vez yo destruiré los muros y peleare a lado de mis hombres— declaro con firmeza y mirando a Sisifo indico que se prepararían para partir cuanto antes —Serán dos meses de viaje por mar y aproximo que quince días por tierra, las rutas de viaje están trazadas, ya no puedo seguir evadiendo mis responsabilidades— suspiro —Es tiempo de tomar mi lugar como la diosa de la guerra

—Si el viejo Kristoff te viera estaría orgulloso— indico Barbanegra con su típica sonrisa socarrona —Yo estoy orgulloso

—Espero poder cumplir con todas las expectativas, son tiempos difíciles, después de la muerte de Carlos II de España y la ascensión al trono de Felipe, se ha desatado una guerra civil, eso afecta nuestro mercado, pero sobre todo a nuestra gente— Castiel miro hacia atrás mirando la ciudad —Y la trata de esclavos ha aumentado, he perdido a varios de mis hombres por la malaria y esto de ser una "diosa" no es algo muy cómodo que digamos, me duele dejar Jamaica y Nassau

—Es un camino duro diosa Athena, sin embargo, cuentas con todos nosotros, partiremos al crepúsculo, las provisiones están siendo subidas, y ya que ahora dos integrantes de su orden dorada la llevaran a salvo, no creo que tengamos problemas en el viaje— Thatch trato de confortar a la mujer que solo reía suavemente

—Hay muchas preguntas en mi cabeza— Castiel exhalo, manteniendo la calma y volteando a mirar a Sisio que al parecer la seguiría a todos lados —Deberías disfrutar de la ciudad antes de que zarpemos Sagitario— lo saco de sus pensamientos ofreciéndole un gesto amable —No veras tierra en casi un mes, antes de que lleguemos a Nueva España, dirás lo que quieras pero me atrevo a errar, al declarar que tú no eres hombre de agua y sal— un gesto cínico adorno sus bellas facciones y Sagitario casi se sonrojo, sin embargo solo asintió con la cabeza y se alejo de ella comprendiendo que necesitaba estar sola, después de todo Castiel era demasiado independiente, para su gusto.

La tarde cayo comenzando a colorear el cielo de naranjas, rojos y azules oscuros, en el puerto las naves de Barbanegra y Castiel esperaban impacientes para comenzar la larga travesía, la chiquilla dio una ultima vuelta a la ciudad despidiéndose de familias enteras, deseándoles prosperidad, y prometiendo volver, regalos, y una pequeña comida que le ofrecieron antes de partir, Sisifo admiraba la capacidad de la niña para hacer que cualquiera siguiera su causa, ya fuera por agradecimiento, o por el solo hecho de ser ella, con melancolía Athena se despedía de Kingston, parándose con firmeza frente al timón.

—¡Desplieguen velas a tres cuartos!— exigió Castiel a sus hombres —Hace buen viento hay que aprovechar, muévanse

—Cas— el pequeño niño que le hacia compañía se acerco a ella —¿Vas a dejar el Elysion en las costas de Nuevo México?

—La prioridad es llegar a donde Sage, luego pediré que naveguen de regreso a Nassau, es peligroso tomar la ruta de Europa— le contesto con calma sin despegar la vista del horizonte

—¿Sabes que puedo transportarlos nos?— el niño trato de sonar convincente pero Castiel ni se inmuto —¿Por qué no me dejas?

—No voy a exponer a nadie, usar tu transportación significa que alguien detecte tu cosmos, la ultima vez que hiciste eso casi nos matan en Santo Domingo— suspiro recordando el atraco que habían sufrido hace poco menos de un año y del que milagrosamente escaparon —Así que nada de transportaciones, navegaremos y punto

—Bien, pero a mi me parece que… quieres retrasar el tiempo de llegada— hablo con una franqueza que la hizo sonreír

—Y si fuera así… quiero y necesito tiempo, han pasado tres años desde la muerte de Kristoff, deje de ser Castiel y ahora me dan un titulo que no sé como manipular— suspiro cerrando momentáneamente los ojos —Y transportar a todas estas personas y dos galeones es demasiado para ti, por más buenas que sean tus habilidades, de cualquier manera gracias Atla, y ahora ve y llama al vago de Yato, necesito que tome el timón— el niño acepto y corrió en búsqueda de Yato.

Yato, era un muchacho huérfano, de ascendencia Asiática, que Castiel conoció en un viaje por la Compañía Neerlandesa, mucho antes de la muerte de Kristoff, él solo tenia siete años cuando el corsario lo compro, desde entonces se gano la confianza de su capitán y la de Castiel, que lo veía como un hermano, sin pasar mucho tiempo se presento ante ella con una bien marcada sonrisa, piel bronceada, ojos azul oscuro y cabello de un tono verdoso cenizo, vestido con pantalones negros, botas y una camisa de manta con un fajo verde en la cadera.

—Hey Cas ¿me mandaste a llamar?— pregunto con su tono vivo de voz

—Si, encárgate del timón tengo cosas que hacer y por favor Yato, no quiero problemas— lo miro determinada y dejo en sus manos el control de la embarcación, mientras se retiraba

En uno de los camarotes que funcionaba como sala de rutas y biblioteca, se encontraba Sisifo, esperando por Castiel, ella entro sin siquiera tocar la puerta, el caballero jugaba con un globo terráqueo hasta percatarse de su presencia y reverenciarla, cosa que le desagrado a la chica —No tienes que hacer eso, al menos no cuando estemos a solas— Castiel comenzó a sacarse los broches de las pistoleras y los cinturones de las fundas de sus espadas —Me desagrada que me traten de esa manera— aclaro, finalmente se saco la amplia gabardina y Atla entraba con dos tazas de humeante café —Café de cuba, lo mejor que vas a tomar en todo este viaje, y ron, pero dudo que te guste el ron, no se te ve— cambio su seriedad por un poco de cinismo burlesco y tomo algunos libros de un estante, mientras se sentaba sobre la silla principal de su escritorio, por su parte Atla comenzaba a encender las lámparas de aceite

—Mis disculpas si la he ofendido señorita— pero antes de continuar Castiel lo paro con una de sus intensas miradas —Yo…— titubeo un poco para mejor sentarse frente a ella y embriagarse con el intenso aroma del café

—No tiene veneno por si preguntas— declaro y ella comenzó a beber de su taza abriendo los libros y buscando entre ellos —¿Qué edad tienes?

—Veintiséis— Sisifo respondió tranquilamente mientras sostenía la fina pieza de porcelana que humeaba y fijaba sus ojos en el liquido

—¿Tú lo viste?— pregunto sin despegar sus ojos de los libros —¿Viste la masacre?— Sisifo se quedo quieto, el ambiente se formo tenso y sus ojos permanecieron tranquilos

—Creo que no comprendo muy bien su pregunta— agrego tratando de evadir el tema, a lo que ella fruncio ligeramente el ceño y con astidio cerraba la tapa del libro clavando su mirada en él

—Seré más directa entonces, ¿tú estuviste presente en la masacre de Grecia? No quiero mentiras Sisifo, exijo saber que paso— amenazo con su voz cortante como una fría daga

—Si— mascullo Sagitario tragando grueso y cerrando los ojos, tratando de armar el horripilante rompecabezas de aquella trágica noche —Pero, creo que el patriarca Sage, podría explicarle mejor lo que ocurrió esa noche, aun que si usted me lo pide puedo contarle lo que yo vivi en carne propia— el semblante de Sisifo cambio a uno lleno de tristeza

—Te duele— Castiel ablando la mirada y suspiro acercando su delicada mano a la mejilla de su caballero que se estremeció, era un tacto calido y suave, a pesar de que ella empuñara una espada o pudiera disparar un cañón, e incluso manejar un timón, sus manos no dejaban de ser inmaculadas —No te obligare a decirme nada, las cicatrices aun están frescas a pesar de los años, sin embargo no negare que quiero saber que paso esa noche.

—Hades— Sisifo hablo y Castiel lo miro curiosa —Los espectros de Hades atacaron esa noche recuerdo muy poco, solo tenia nueve años cuando paso, Ilias el caballero de Leo, mi hermano, nos saco a mi, a Cid y a otros niños por algunos pasadizos del Santuario, solo recuerdo gritos, dolor, sangre, son cosas difusas en mi cabeza— Sisifo hablo con amargura —Cuando volvimos a ver la luz del sol nos encontrábamos en un lugar totalmente desconocido a lado del Patriarca Sage y su hermano Hakurei, pocos sobrevivimos a la masacre

—¿Recuerdas qué caballeros perdieron su vida?— dijo sin despegarle la mirada

—Ilias de Leo, Paris de Acuario, Miscenas de Escorpio y Rugonis de Piscis— menciono con dolor en sus palabras causando que Castiel comenzara a llorar sin vergüenza alguna frente a él lo que provoco que se exaltara un poco —Mi diosa usted…

—Mis caballeros— susurro con un tono dulce y triste —Mis amados caballeros murieron por defender a la nueva generación de valientes guerreros, sacrificaron todo— cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente —Sus muertes no serán en vano, Sisifo, gracias por tu informe, puedes retirarte a dormir, yo aun tengo cosas que hacer— Castiel se limpio las lagrimas y regreso a sus asuntos, mientras a Sisifo no le quedaba nada más que obedecer.

* * *

**Cordillera del Himalaya 20 de Agosto 1701**

* * *

El sonido de los cascos de varios caballos hacia un poco de eco en el recóndito lugar, uno de los espacios más inhóspitos del mundo, era el punto de encuentro entre Athena y su patriarca, mientras tanto en la torre de Jamir, Hakurei y Sage se preparaban para recibir a su diosa, habían pasado ya más de 243 años desde la ultima vez que la vieron, sus corazones latían intensamente por volver a ver el rostro de su amada diosa, de aquella deidad que les devolvería la esperanza y la paz a toda la tierra, habían enviado a Sisifo de Sagitario a su encuentro para llevarla hasta ellos, dentro de la torre se encontraban reunidos varios hombres algunos con armaduras de plata otros pocos de bronce, y luego once imponentes y gallardos hombres de vestidura dorada, inquietos por ver a su diosa, que sin conocerla, le juraban lealtad y ciega obediencia.

—Caballeros— hablo un anciano de largo cabello blanco suelto —Hoy llegara nuestra amada diosa Athena, después de diecisiete años de ausencia, tras esa trágica noche— tras sus palabras alguno de los jóvenes endureció la mirada —Ella ha sobrevivido por nosotros, y ha venido hasta aquí desde tierras lejanas para cumplir con su deber, nuestro deber

—¿Athena ya esta aquí? Su Ilustrísima, no puedo sentir su cosmos— hablo uno de los hidalgos de ropaje dorado, de cabellera rubia y sus ojos sellados

—Asmita, que no puedas sentir su cosmos no significa que no sea ella, en cuanto Athena tome posesión de la Nike, sus poderes serán revelados— aclaro con tranquilidad, mientras escuchaban el sonido de alguien acercándose.

De manera incauta y sin esperar por la ansiedad, un joven de larga cabellera azul cobalto y ojos del mismo tono rompió formación y salio de la torre ante la molestia del patriarca, seguido de otro más de cabellera corta y rebelde, siguiéndolos con resignación un muchacho de pelo verde largo que llevaba un libro entre manos, finalmente sin evitarlo el resto los siguió, acompañados por el patriarca, a lo lejos se distinguía la figura de Sisifo, que ya vestía su armadura, acompañado por un peculiar hombre alto de frondosa barba negra y ropas europeas típicas de los corsarios, pero lo más destacable no eran las caravanas que los acompañaban, ni los caballos que montaban.

De entre todos, destacaba una hermosa niña de largo cabello lila suelto, con ojos verdes, sin evitarlo la mirada de Hakurei se lleno de lagrimas y sentimientos encontrados, Sage se mantuvo apacible pero una sensación intensa se albergo en su pecho, la niña hizo un sonido para indicarle a la hermosa Yegua blanca que montaba, detenerse, el ejemplar se detuvo a pocos metros de los caballeros que la recibían, y antes de que Sisifo pudiera ayudarla, ella bajo con rudeza, mantenía sus ropas cómodas a las que tan acostumbrada estaba, pero sobre todo sus pistolas y espadas que mantenía siempre cerca de ella, lo que causo las miradas curiosas de todos, y algunas más desconfiadas de otros, después de todo según el mito, Athena repudiaba las armas, cosa que ella inmediatamente percibió haciéndola sentir un tanto rechazada, pero, entonces Theach se poso junto a ella seguido por Sisifo que reverenciaban a Sage.

—Edward Theach, ex caballero dorado de Capricornio, ¿Cuántos años han pasado hijo?— Sage destaco el rango del hombre lo que provoco la mirada admirada de todos —Sisifo, has cumplido correctamente con tu deber, me siento orgulloso

—Creo que unos veinte años, la verdad no recuerdo— menciono el ex capricornio mientras se colocaba detrás de Castiel —Él es el patriarca Sage ex caballero de Cancer, y el de atrás es Hakurei ex caballero de Altar— Barbanegra le indico a la diosa que estaba nerviosa

—Mi hermosa niña— Hakurei intervino sin evitar la emoción —Perdónanos mi diosa— se tiro de rodillas frente a ella, pidiendo clemencia, reviviendo en sus memorias la destrucción total del Santuario y las perdidas vividas

Castiel se sintió culpable, triste sobre todo responsable de lo ocurrido, el dolor de sus caballeros, la destrucción de su hogar, a pesar de su implacable manera de tratar a sus tripulantes o de esa muralla de frialdad que a veces mostraba, no evito arrodillarse y abrazar a Hakurei con amor, el silencio gobernó a la escena, y Hakurei sintió la angustia y dolor de su diosa, ella también sufría

—No tengo nada que perdonarles— susurro —Quien debería pedir perdón, y pedirá perdón es Hades— con delicadeza limpio las lagrimas del anciano que tras eso recupero la compostura junto a su diosa que miro a todos con determinación y Sage no evito dejar escapar una mueca de orgullo, si, ella era Athena, su diosa —Caballeros— los llamo y todos prestaron atención —He vivido toda una vida como Corsaria, he navegado y surcado los mares, viendo el sufrimiento, esclavitud y muerte de inocentes, he mirado a los ojos de la muerte sin titubear, siempre me pregunte por qué todo ello me causaba un intenso dolor, por qué las vidas de otros me eran importantes, por qué mi padre dejo de ser un sanguinario pirata para volverse un libertador… tome Kingston, tome a Nassau y Santo Domingo, libere a hombres, mujeres y niños por una causa, un mundo de hombres libres— todos la miraron con asombro, y admiración —El día que supe que yo era Athena, tuve miedo, miedo de no poder proteger a nadie y me sentía sola, sin embargo, Sage envío a mi búsqueda, y aun que me negué por un tiempo, ahora es que he venido para hacer frente al dios que desea someter a la humanidad, nadie, juro que nadie, ni los dioses podrán contra nuestra voluntad… Caballeros, pido con humildad, pelear a mi lado en esta guerra santa.

Antes de seguir, Sisifo, Hakurei se arrodillaron, Barbanegra y sus hombres hacían lo mismo, al igual que el resto de tripulantes que la acompañaban incluidos Atla y Yato, sin esperarlo los caballeros dorados restantes lo hicieron, también los de plata y bronce, Sage la miro fijamente mientras sostenía un largo báculo, la Nike

—Diosa Athena, reclama a Nike representación de la victoria en tus manos para convertirte en nuestra líder— le propuso el Patriarca que inclinándose ante ella le ofreció a Nike

Con un poco de temor y titubeante Castiel acerco su mano, sin embargo al mirar a todos confiar en ella, tomo un suspiro largo y decidida sostuvo el báculo, inmediatamente una corriente eléctrica paso por su cuerpo, y un poderoso cosmos dorado rodeo a todos, desplegando una intensa paz, Castiel elevo la Nike a su altura miro a su alrededor, una fuerte sensación de esperanza albergo en los corazones de todos los santos

—Caballeros, nuevamente frente a ustedes, frente a nosotros, nuestra diosa Athena— Sage dijo con fuerza

Sin hacerse esperar y como era una costumbre, Castiel camino hasta sus caballeros dorados que estaban ordenados de forma ascendente —Levántense, no tienen porque arrodillarse frente a mi, a partir de ahora soy un integrante más de esta guerra— anuncio mientras se miraban unos a otros —Y por ello, aprenderé sus nombres y rangos, así como lo sé de todos mis tripulantes de la compañía Elysion— titubeantes todos se levantaron y miraron a la jovencita —Dime tu nombre y constelación— pregunto con una sonrisa al primero de los caballeros de oro

—Shion, Shion de Aries mi señora— el lemuriano se mantuvo firme y Castiel no evito soltar una ligera risa

—No tienes que ser tan formal Shion, por favor quiero sentirme cómoda, no hagan que me arrepienta de tomar el papel de diosa— algunos se admiraron y otros se sintieron relajados, otros más un tanto indiferentes, así siguió con Hasgard mejor conocido con Aldebaran, y luego Manigoldo que fue el más atrevido hasta el momento cuando indiscriminadamente tomaba la mano de la diosa para besarla

—Es un placer por fin conocer a mi señora, mi lealtad y mi vida están con usted— Cáncer declaro ante una más cómoda Castiel

—Gracias Manigoldo— ella en respuesta acaricio su mejilla y el caballero se sonrojo, sin embargo el siguiente en la formación la dejo de cierta manera inquieta —Siento que te conozco de algún lado

Frente a ella un alto e imponente caballero, con una larga melena azul, piel bronceada y un colmillo que se asomaba entre sus labios, serio y cojo ojos verdes, Deuteros de Géminis, él con desconcierto enarco una ceja mirándola fijamente, tratando de no ser brusco

—Deuteros de Géminis mi señora… y con todo respeto no, no creo que nos viéramos en algún lado— Deuteros se sintió extraño, como si en verdad compartiera ese lazo con su diosa

Castiel sabía que lo vio en algún lado, sin embargo, no le causaba la misma sensación, aquel hombre era diferente, recordaba que en Nassau luego de liberar a algunos esclavos, navego en un barco para distraerse, en soledad, y toco puerto en una pequeña isla, en la que había cruzado palabras con un hombre parecido, o más bien idéntico a su caballero de géminis, pero la idea fue descartada al tomar conciencia de que debía seguir conociendo a sus caballeros, siguieron Regulus de Leo, Asmita de Virgo que a pesar de sus frías barreras no evito sentirse cómodo con la diosa, Dohko de Libra, Kardia de Escorpio, a Sisifo ya lo conocía así que paso directamente a El Cid de Capricornio, Degel de Acuario y finalmente Albafica de Piscis, sus doce caballeros dorados que la recibieron con respeto.

Fue un largo día pues también se dedico a conocer a sus caballeros de plata y bronce, incluso a los jóvenes aspirantes a armadura que vivían en Jamir, aun que la noche comenzaba a colorear los cielos, Castiel tenia un asunto pendiente, y reunida en una pequeña habitación de simples muebles y una mesa redonda, se reunió con Sage, Hakurei y Barbanegra, el motivo… Saber lo que ocurrió en la masacre de Grecia.

—Sage— la diosa llamo su atención —Necesito saber lo que ocurrió esa noche, Sisifo me dijo algunas cosas, pero quiero saber que paso— solicito con cierto tono autoritario al que el patriarca no se podía negar.

—Fue un veintiséis de agosto hace diecisiete años— suspiro y el semblante se volvió melancólico

* * *

**Santuario de Athena Grecia 26 de Agosto 1684**

* * *

_Las estrellas iluminaban con fervor el firmamento, en lo más alto de las doce casas, en la colina de las estrellas, más allá de la estatua de Athena, Sage se encontraba angustiado, era extraño lo que vio dibujado en ellas, anunciaban las llegada de Athena, sin embargo, también se veía reflejado un acontecimiento que no sabía descifrar pero le causaba una profunda tristeza y rabia, por el momento, solo se encontraban Ilias de Leo, Paris de Acuario, Miscenas de Escorpio y Rugonis de Piscis protegiendo a las doce casas, pues aun no se encontraban a otros caballeros, y Edward Thatch hacia tiempo, había abandonado su puesto como caballero de Capricornio, el resto solo eran pequeños entre los nueve y cuatro años que entrenaban arduamente para obtener las armaduras de Oro… Sisifo de nueve, El Cid de la misma edad, Albafica de ocho, Degel y Kardia de cuatro, Asmita, Deuteros y Aspros de Seis, Manigoldo, Shion y Dohko de cinco, Hasgard de ocho, con un recién nacido Regulus de algunos días, hijo de Ilias por ende sobrino de Sisifo._

_Sin que nadie lo esperara… Comenzó, la masacre, gritos de gente en Rodorio rogando por ayuda, el sonido de las casas siendo derruidas, el horror de madres viendo morir a sus esposos e hijos, y el acervo color del rojo vivo de un fuego que parecía sacado del infierno, Sage había mandado a varios guardias y caballeros al pueblo, pero todo era en vano, el reloj del Santuario se encendió, se estaba bajo ataque, nadie sobrevivió en Rodorio, tan visceral había sido la masacre que las casas y calles estaban teñidas de un rojo, con un penetrante olor a oxido de la sangre, cuerpos de valerosos caballeros apilados, y llantos agónicos de unos cuantos que solo esperaban el frío filo de la guadaña de la muerte._

—_¡Ilias!— lo llamo Sage y el león dorado fue a su encuentro —llévate a los niños por los pasadizos del Santuario_

—_Mi señor, creo que usted debería ser quien los lleve— declaro el caballero con seguridad —Usted es el patriarca, debe vivir para recibir a nuestra diosa cuando descienda, por favor deje que nosotros nos encarguemos de detener al invasor_

—_Caballero de Leo es una orden— Sage exigió pero Ilias se negó_

—_No, Paris, Miscenas y Rugonis están a favor, hemos decidido retener al invasor para que usted huya con los niños y todo el resto de caballeros que pueda proteger, la guerra con Hades se acerca y no podemos perder a nuestros herederos a caballeros dorados, mucho menos al Patriarca_

_Con todo el dolor de su alma, Sage accedió ante Leo, que llevaba en brazos a Regulus, y con desconsuelo, lo entrego en los brazos del Patriarca, seguidos por los otros caballeros que le indicaron a los pequeños, que debían marcharse con Sage, ellos en su inocencia sin saber que pasaba, siguieron al Patriarca, dejando atrás a todo y todos, mientras corrían, se escuchaban los estallidos del invasor ingresando al Santuario, el primer cosmos en desaparecer fue el de Ilias de Leo, entonces Sage casi cayo de rodillas al piso, pero se mantuvo firme para salvar las vidas de los niños y algunos caballeros de plata y bronce, después, un silencio aterrador, para finalizar con un brutal estallido, una exclamación de Athena que había devastado al Santuario dejando en pie únicamente la estatua de Athena, sobre la que caía la lluvia, como si fueran lagrimas, poco a poco los cosmos de Miscenas, Rugonis y Paris morían, los infantes sin comprender solo se miraban unos a otros._

_Cuando la mañana llego, Sage pidió que nadie saliera, él investigaría lo ocurrido, y con lo que se topo, fue inenarrable, Rodorio y todo el Santuario estaba en ruinas, cuando llego a la estatua de la diosa, cansado y llorando se dio cuenta que no había nada, solo un amargo sabor a muerte y dolor. Con todo su valor, tuvo que marcharse, huyendo, pues sabía que si aquellas bestias atacaban, no quedaría nada, viajando hasta Jamir con los trece pequeños niños._

_Sus investigaciones dieron como resultado que, los atacantes eran espectros de Hades, sin embargo estos, no estaban solos, con ellos estaban Hypnos y Thanados, por ende la magnitud de destrucción, pero ¿Por qué? Si aun faltaban años para la guerra santa, aquello había sido ruin y despiadado, un ataque cobarde por la espalda, que costo la vida de hombres y mujeres inocentes. La orden era clara, nadie debía quedar con vida._

* * *

Los ojos de Castiel se llenaron con lágrimas, y en su memoria se dibujo cada detalle, cada escena sin piedad, la muerte de su gente, de sus caballeros, los presentes también querían llorar, incluido el imponente Barbanegra, que tenía en su conciencia cierta carga de culpa, si él no hubiera dejado el Santuario, su armadura… Athena recordó vagamente las ejecuciones públicas que veía en algunas ciudades, la crueldad del hombre y los dioses era la misma, pero la de los dioses era aun peor, cuando se supone que ellos debían mantener el equilibrio, la aflicción de su corazón era grande.

—Sage— la niña hablo con la voz quebrada —Reconstruiremos el Santuario— los adultos se sorprendieron con la declaración de Castiel —Ya estoy aquí, y volveremos todos a casa

—Pero Athena, eso sería arriesgarnos a otra masacre— interrumpió Hakurei

—Algo me dice que Hypnos y Thanatos atacaron porque de alguna manera supieron que el Santuario estaba indefenso, y nadie esperaba esa aberración, sin embargo es ahora diferente, Yo los protejo, y no volveré a dejar que se me adelanten— con su puño golpeo la mesa y se levanto —Si Hades espera que sea una Athena que solo ora y envía a sus caballeros en su lugar para defenderla esta equivocado, esta vez empuñare mi cosmos, y me aferrare a esta guerra, saldremos victoriosos

—Mi diosa usted no puede… usted…— Sage trato de disculparse pero la mirada de Castiel lo detuvo

—Puedo y debo patriarca, ustedes ya han sufrido demasiado, allá afuera todos esperan que los llevemos a la victoria y eso haremos, soy la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra, sin embargo, guerra es guerra, y todos sabemos lo que eso implica— se volvió a sentar en su lugar meditando

—Nosotros estamos para pelear en su lugar eso debería entenderlo— Sage hablo en manera severa sin esperar que Castiel lo enfrentara

—Entonces ¿nos cruzamos de brazos y esperamos a que Hades se cargue en hombros a todos?— ella desafío y por un momento Sage dio una sonrisa imperceptible, la Athena de la época, era bastante ruda —Además el Santuario es el único lugar que aun que este en total ruina, nos permite estar menos expuesto por su extensión territorial, no reconstruiremos en su totalidad el lugar pero nos permitirá movernos de forma más cómoda— declaro con seguridad

—Bien, en ese caso debemos partir a Grecia— Sage camino a la puerta seguido por Hakurei y Theach —Debería descansar Athena, debió ser un viaje largo— le hablo y ella solo le dedico una mueca agradable

—En un rato

La siguiente mañana, cuando el sol daba sus primeros tintes, los sonidos de el hierro chocando hizo que la mayoría de los que habitaban la torre de Jamir, salieran a ver lo que ocurría, para su sorpresa y cierto horror, la diosa, su diosa Athena, se encontraba empuñando un par de espadas curvas, tenia el cabello en una coleta, estaba sin su gabardina, la cual estaba tirada a unos metros de ella junto a los cinturones de cuero que mantenían la funda de las espadas y sus pistoleras. Con ella estaban Yato y otros dos hombres que atacaban a la diosa con total naturalidad, lo que horrorizo a Sage, con rudeza ella atacaba, y ellos solo se defendían con dificultad.

Entre los caballeros comenzaron los rumores, antes de que él argumentara algo, los tres jóvenes yacían en el suelo agotados y Castiel sonreía ofreciéndoles la mano, para ayudarlos a levantarse, y luego indicándoles que se podían retirar.

—Athena— la llamo el Patriarca —Creo que debemos hablar sobre…

—¿Las armas?— contesto ella con obviedad —Ya lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo, Athena repudia las armas, Thatch me lo dijo hace tiempo, pero él mismo lo dijo, Athena odia las armas, Castiel es diferente— aclaro ante el pasmo de Sage —Athena es la diosa que librara la guerra con Hades, Castiel es la corsaria, la mujer que vive para libertar a los esclavos, aprendamos a diferenciarlas, ¿te parece?— sin más ella le guiño un ojo y el Patriarca solo se cubrió la cara con una mano, sería difícil lidiar con ella al final de todo —Sage— lo llamo a sus espaldas —Si te interesa, también sé sobre estrellas, constelaciones, rutas de viaje y estrategia, no soy solo brutalidad y malos modales— con eso Castiel camino hacia la torre

En su camino, se topo con Deuteros que llevaba su caja de Pandora en la espalda, se miraron por unos segundos antes de que Géminis se arrodillara frente a ella —Pido permiso para ir a la Isla de Kanon, a menos claro que me necesite aquí— aun con la mirada baja ella lo observo con detenimiento

—Aspros— Deuteros se tenso inmediatamente y alzo su intensa mirada esmeralda a ella —Anoche antes de irme a la cama lo recordé, conocí a un hombre llamado Aspros

—¿Dónde? Eso, eso es imposible mi señora— géminis trataba de asimilar lo dicho por Athena

—Nassau, un lugar que me agrada, hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión ahora, ve, haz lo que tengas que hacer— Castiel corto la conversación y siguió de largo dejando a un Deuteros estático.

Entonces… Aspros es el gemelo de Deuteros, Aspros… Castiel no se saco el nombre desde que vio a Deuteros.

* * *

**Notas:**

* * *

**Oh Mai Gah Barbanegra es el ex caballero de Capricornio! Ya irán viendo por que dejo el santuario (Y no murió por traidor xD)**

**Sisifo sera el caballero más cercano a Athena**

**Aspros tiene una conexión con ella un poco rara que se va a descubrir**

**Y pronto sabremos como hicieron Hypnos y Thanatos para causar la masacre de Grecia y sobre todo qué espectros fueron los involucrados**

**Alone saldrá en el siguiente capitulo, junto a mi amado Cejamanthys YAY**

**Modifique las edades de los caballeros para que los tiempos fueran más acorde y no hubiera tanto lió, además no quería que Sisifo quedara como un pedofilo (?) (Alerta de Spoiler (?) ) No, no habrá "romance" en el sentido literal de la palabra, pero si algo de los sentimientos y sensaciones de los caballeros. **

**Y Tenma también va a salir, digo si Yato esta en el fic ¿por qué Tenma no? xD**


	3. Memorias Vacias

**Pues muchas gracias a sus reviews y folows de verdad me ponen muy muy Feliz :D **

**Si a mi también me parece awesome la Athena ruda xD pero tiene su lado sensible y sabe como ganarse a la gente**

**Daafguerrero: Ahora si te quedo mal mija xD de hecho Cas tiene interés amoroso por Aspros y él por ella, aun que es una relación de amor/odio muy complicada sobre todo porque Sage va a interferir, aun que Sisifo va a mostrarse igual que como se mostró con Sasha, como dije esto no va a ser enteramente "romántico" va a ser algo trágico desde ahí te digo todo e_e I'm a bad person i know :c Tenia planeado que el galán fuera Kardia pero, no conjugaba con lo que tengo en mente.**

**Bueno en el capitulo de hoy aparece Tenma y leve Alone :D sabremos un poco cómo es que Hypnos y Tanathos pudieron destrozar al Santuario**

**Tengo un Crush con Radamanthys así que NO me juzguen ò_ó (Dios que lo hago sufrir al pobre) Fans de Pandora, advierto no me maten ._. que aquí es una desgraciada**

* * *

**MEMORIAS ****VACÍAS**

* * *

"_La prudencia no es nada sin carisma. Aquel que se comporta como un necio, solo a los necios persuade, pero aparenta ser el diablo… y todos te seguirán"_

**Cordillera del Himalaya – Jamir 23 de Agosto 1701**

Habían pasado tres días desde la llegada de Castiel, entre reuniones y acuerdos, regresar a Grecia sería un viaje largo, pero sobre todo cansado para alguien que estaba tan acostumbrada al mar, extrañaba la madera de su barco bajo sus pies descalzos, y el aroma de la brisa marina con la arena húmeda, incluso el fresco nocturno que movía los selváticos escenarios de los lugares tropicales como Cuba o Jamaica, atravesar Asia no sería una tarea fácil, ella apenas conocía tierra firme, de haber sido el océano, gustosa hubiera dirigido el retorno a "casa" sin embargo ahora esa tarea recaía en los hombros de Hakurei y Sage, que permanecían pendientes de los mapas, mientras Athena miraba por una ventana de piedra, como era que entrenaban sus caballeros, era curioso, solo usaban ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, algo bastante inútil para ella que se dedicaba al manejo de largos sables curvos, o sus cuatro llaves de percusión.

—¿Sucede algo Athena?— irrumpió Sage con su paciencia —Veo que esta muy distraída

—No sé, quisiera aprender su estilo de combate— la diosa agrego sin miedo dejando en total desconcierto al patriarca que no sabía que responder

—No me parece correcto que nuestra diosa…— Hakurei contesto a medias ya que una mirada incriminadota de Castiel lo hizo callar

—He saqueado buques españoles hasta reducirlos a cenizas y he liderado rebeliones para la liberación de esclavos, ahora me dices que ¿debo comportarme como una atenta dama de categoría?— la diosa enarco una ceja y miro inquisitivamente a los hermanos que se miraron mutuamente sin saber que contestar y ella dio una media sonrisa victoriosa —Tranquilos que no he matado a nadie, por el momento— bromeo y con un gesto se disculpo mientras suspiraba —Bien lo admito, si tal vez dispare con una de estas bellezas— dijo mientras acariciaba la empuñadura de su llave de percusión —Pero no fue de muerte, los tipos se recuperaron, es más yo envíe médicos para que los trataran, así que nada de lecciones por hoy ¿si?

—Diosa Athena nuestro deber es protegerte de todo y todos, si algo le ocurriera nunca nos lo perdonaríamos— Sage dijo con total paciencia esperando que ella entendiera en parte su preocupación y deber

—He escuchado esa línea tantas veces que la próxima necesitare algo de tabaco para quitarme la migraña que me provoca— respondió Castiel con desden —¿Y tú crees que yo me perdonaría que a ustedes les pasara algo solo por protegerme? Si alguien los lastima a ustedes me sentiré igual de culpable— atino a decir con molestia que no paso desapercibida para Sage

—Diosa Athena por favor permítanos hacer nuestro trabajo como sus sirvientes— anuncio y molesto a Castiel que se levanto de golpe con ese carácter de hierro que poseía

—No son mis sirvientes, debo repetir eso cada mañana desde que llegue a este lugar, aquí todos somos iguales, y somos una familia, la próxima vez que vuelvas a decirte mi sirviente te hare lamer mis botas y luego pediré que te cuelgues de un maldito árbol Sage, entiende, ustedes son hombres libres, no parásitos que viven de las migajas que les ofrece una diosa egoísta, las guerras no se ganan con amor y mensajes de paz… las guerras se ganan con sudor, sangre, fuego y el deseo de libertad— sus esmeraldas brillaron dejando a los hermanos en silencio, entristeciendo sus miradas —La vida es más que ganar una guerra con Hades, o resignarse a morir en ella, si van con la idea de sacrificarse cual corderos y obtener de mi agradecimiento y mi cariño por sus acciones tan idiotas, adelante, quiero hombres que mueran por su espíritu de lucha, por su inquebrantable deseo de libertad y por su sed de un mundo de paz, más no títeres que me siguen al primer chasquido de dedos— dijo con total claridad y salio de la sala totalmente molesta

Ante sus acciones Sage no supo que hacer o decir, ¿realmente ella era Athena? La última vez que vio a su diosa, ella oraba y profesaba amor, un amor infinito, se dejaba proteger… Castiel se dirigió a donde los caballos, y sin más comenzó a colocarle la montura a su Yegua, necesitaba distraerse de todo lo que la asfixiaba el cambio había sido demasiado brusco, una parte de ella deseaba salir corriendo y regresar a Kingston, pero ante todo se encontraba su deber, monto la Yegua y comenzó a hacerla trotar distrayendo su mente, tratando de volver a sentirse libre como en el Elysion.

**Gyula Békes, Hungría 23 de Agosto 1701**

En el centro de la ciudad húngara, se alzaba un enorme castillo del medio evo, flanqueado por torres y murallas, que soportaban la implacable caída de torrenciales lluvias típicas del verano húngaro, los árboles de roble se mecían por los salvajes vientos, actualmente el complejo era ocupado por "desconocidos" aristócratas de ascendencia Alemana e Inglesa, casi nadie los conocía, o más bien nadie los conocía, solo se veía entrar y salir personas misteriosas del lugar, la torre norte como siempre desde que había llegado, era la principal espectadora de lo que ocurría dentro de una de las habitaciones, las sombras cubrían el cuerpo cansado de un imponente hombre que sostenía en una de sus manos un vaso de Whisky, sus ojos de color oro brillaban cual felino en medio de la oscuridad, acechando, amenazando a cualquiera que se atreviera a molestarlo y sacarlos de sus pensamientos.

—Traición— susurraba con una voz gutural y seca, llena de rencor y cierto desprecio, estaba harto de tener que lidiar con sus pesadillas

Todas las noches desde hacia diecisiete años, era el mismo sueño, algo que lo perturbaba y que por más cosas que hiciera, no lograba sacarse de la cabeza, tal vez aquellas imágenes se las llevaría a la tumba. Podía dibujar la escena en un lienzo si quería, era tan real, tan viva que solo se enfurecía, sus memorias no servían de nada, él no recordaba haberlo vivido alguna vez, pero aseguraba palpar con sus dedos aun la sangre fresca, y su penetrante olor ferroso, tomo otro trago de la bebida para adormecer a los demonios que lo perseguían, pero aun estaba presente la imagen.

El cuerpo de una mujer exánime en sus brazo derecho, mientras que el izquierdo sostenía su corazón aun palpitante y fresco, describirla era difícil, solo podía ver hebras de cabello platinado y su pecho desnudo con una horrorosa abertura que dejaba deshecho el esternón, su largo vestido marfil teñido en secciones por la sangre que comenzaba a coagularse, y frente a él la delicada mano de otra fémina, que le indicaba seguirla, seduciéndolo, atándolo psicológicamente, acompañada por dos sombras, las risas perversas torturaban su mente dejándolo roto, mal trecho, ¿qué eres? O mejor dicho ¿quién eres? Se pregunto a si mismo al mirar su reflejo en una de las ventanas, para luego volver a su cruda realidad cuando con total fuerza estrujaba el vaso de cristal rompiéndolo en su mano, provocándose profundas cortadas que amagaban su pena emocional.

—Radamanthys— escucho una voz femenina a su espalda y él suspiro levantándose de la silla para colocarse de rodillas con la cabeza totalmente sumisa —Tengo un trabajo para ti— le informo mientras caminaba hasta él

Sus largas piernas torneadas eran descubiertas gracias a la apertura de un entallado vestido negro con crinolina blanca, una bella mujer de largo cabello negro ébano y ojos púrpura que mantenía una sonrisa cínica en sus labios carmesí, por más que quisiera, él no podía acabar con ella, ansiaba tanto tomar su fino cuello entre sus manos y asfixiarla hasta que sus ojos perdieran su perverso brillo, la imagen mental era capaz de aplacar lo que tanto lo torturaba, la odiaba tanto como la necesitaba, era algo enfermo y demasiado oscuro, incluso para la miro, en realidad nunca la miraba a los ojos y eso la enfurecía.

Pandora era caprichosa, perversa, manipuladora y cínica, una mujer sin escrúpulos que no media las consecuencias de sus actos, tan impulsiva como enferma, su relación con el Juez de Wyvern era peculiar, una especie de amor y odio, aun que más que amor, era solo una necesidad física por parte de él, ya que jamás Wyvern había amado -o eso había pensado- su mente era un mar en total caos, no había noche que no ansiara una suave piel entre sus dedos y el aroma a lirios en sus fosas nasales, siempre pensando que se trataba de Pandora, pero su realidad era muy distante de esa, Radamanthys necesitaba de los besos y caricias e otra mujer.

La odiaba, odiaba su sentido de superioridad, odiaba su maldita manera de tratarlos a todos como basura, odiaba enredarse en sus piernas cada vez que su ingle ansiaba estar dentro de sus paredes, escuchándola gemir, odiaba su fingido amor por el señor Hades pero sobre todo, la odiaba solo por ser ella, y se daba asco, si tan solo Radamanthys supiera su verdad, la verdad que por años había estado oculta, aquello que cuando saliera a la luz, destrozaría todo lo que él había idealizado. Preguntándose si ese era el castigo impuesto por el mismo Zeus, cuando sin piedad, arraso con todo el Santuario, cuando tomo la vida de Ilias de Leo, o cuando fallo en asesinar a Athena, pues no había Athena, o eso es lo que todos pensaban. Y nuevamente en su cabeza pasaban diapositivas que lo torturaban, floreados campos de lirios y una ninfa danzando en ellos, solo lograba distinguir su ondulada cabellera platinada, sus pies descalzos, su voz, una melodiosa voz que lo llamaba, lo que le causaba una tristeza y un odio a si mismo.

—Dígame que necesita Señorita Pandora— respondió sin mucho interés pero con esa obediencia ciega, haciéndola sentir satisfecha —Cualquier cosa que usted ordene será inmediatamente acatada— finalizo, apretando los puños consumiendo lentamente su impulso por estrangularla

—Necesito que me traigas la cabeza de alguien— susurro moviéndose de forma sensual a la espalda del Juez —No es mucho pedir ¿verdad?— se inclino y susurro en el oído de Radamanthys para luego lamer su lóbulo

Se tenso, una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo pero soporto el dolor, y ella sonreía retorcidamente, teniéndolo bajo su yugo, le rodeo el cuello con sus frágiles pero letales manos, volvió a lamer la piel del hombre pero él aun así no se movió, ella insistía en ser correspondida, exigía que él la amara, que solo él tuviera alma y vida para ella, pero no obtenía más que un placer vacío, cada vez que el la colocaba contra la pared, cuando mordía su piel y sus músculos se tensaban al contacto de sus poderosas manos, Pandora sabía que no pensaba en ella y que no la amaba a ella, eso la frustraba al punto en que sometía y humillaba al dragón del inframundo. Y lo obligo a mirarla, cuando se poso frente a él mientras lo tomaba del mentón enterrándole sus largas uñas en la carne, ante lo que el siguió inamovible, con esos fríos ojos ámbar, conduciéndola a el sonido de una cruda bofetada, que dejaba una marca roja en la mejilla de Radamanthys.

—Te odio— le respondió con duras palabras, pero más que duras, totalmente sinceras y cargadas de un rencor tan profundo, que el mismo Ares estaría orgulloso de ellas —Te repudio— prosiguió y Pandora enfureció a punto de atravesarle el tridente por el cuello, al fin y al cabo que Radamanthys no moriría, no podía morir —Y te quiero ver ahogada en un charco de tu propia sangre

La mujer oscura soltó un alarido encrespado, y descargo electricidad sobre el hombre que se tiro al suelo con un inenarrable dolor, convulsionando, sintiendo que sus órganos internos explotarían, pero luego serian reparados gracias a su señor Hades, Radamanthys estaba maldito… Antes de que el suplicio continuara, dos hombres entraron a la habitación deteniendo la histeria del heraldo, mirando la escena con diversión.

—Suficiente por hoy Pandora, Radamanthys no ha hecho nada— hablo un rubio de preciosos ojos como el sol

—Déjala que siga descargando su rabia hermano, es la única manera de calmar su palpante deseo de atención— contesto el otro de cabello negro y ojos iguales a la noche

—Mis señores Hypnos y Tanathos— inmediatamente la mujer se arrodillo y cerró los ojos avergonzada

—Mi querida Pandora, te lo hemos dado todo, es que ¿acaso no eres feliz?— una sonrisa burlesca se dibujo en el implacable rostro de Tanathos —Nos deshicimos de Delfos, y te entregamos en bandeja de plata a tu amado Juez de Wyvern, es más, te otorgamos el placer de ver la vida de la hija de Apolo escaparse entre los dedos de Radamanthys ¿recuerdas? y gracias a Delfos debo recordarte que destrozamos el Santuario hasta reducirlo a cenizas

Pandora se tenso, las palabras del dios calaban en su cuerpo, de lo dos, Tanathos era el más perverso y ruin, a diferencia de Hypnos que solo era un espectador al que poco le importaba lo que pasara, inmediatamente por cortesía del gemelo del sueño Hypnos bufaba y con un suave movimiento de sus muñecas dejaba ver un velo que dibujaba la memorable noche, dos figuras, una hermosa mujer que danzaba entre los campos de bella flora, la brisa que la acariciaba y el padre sol que le brindaba su calor; seguido de un hombre que ensombrecía el escenario, la frágil figura femenina huía despavorida, pero de nada servia, al final, la figura masculina le atravesaba el pecho y arrancaba de manera salvaje aquel órgano vital de su cuerpo, ensangrentando la escena, a lo que Pandora se sostuvo con fuerza la cabeza y la cruel burla de los dioses gemelos se hacia presente.

—Me pregunto ¿qué pasaría si Apolo se enterase que tú mi amada Pandora, fuiste la artífice de la muerte de su hija? o mejor aun que el padre Zeus sepa que gracias a ti el Santuario de Athena quedo en ruinas— Tanathos acaricio la mejilla de la mujer —Juraste guardar nuestro secreto, y de verdad espero que así sea, no te preocupes por Radamanthys, dudo que recuerde que él mismo asesino a su amada, oh una historia trágica, digna de ser grabada en un libro— dramatizo con la voz —Una despechada mujer conduce al hombre de su interés a arrebatarle la vida a su amada ¿recuerdas esa noche? ¿Recuerdas cuando introdujiste las aguas del leteo en la copa de Radamanthys? ¿Recuerdas su expresión cuando con salvajismo la tomo entre brazos y le abrió el pecho para sacarle el corazón?

Pandora comenzó a llorar, Hypnos negó con la cabeza, a veces las torturas de su hermano eran poco ortodoxas, aun que debía admitir que su plan, había funcionado tal y como lo esperaban al final, si Apolo se enteraba de quién era el asesino de su hija, esa seria Pandora y Radamanthys, por lo que la furia del dios sol, solo caería sobre ellos dos. Sin embargo, el día del acontecimiento trágico, los dioses gemelos habían tenido un excelente e infalible plan. Al final, la trágica muerte del Oráculo, había sido causada por el mismo, al revelar tres verdades prohibidas… el castigo para eso, era la muerte y Apolo no tenía de donde apelar, su hija había muerto por su "propia" imprudencia.

**Cordillera del Himalaya – Jamir 23 de Agosto 1701**

En el árido paisaje Castiel cabalgaba, el día parecía tranquilo, al menos por el momento, a lo lejos, distinguía un poco de humo, se encontraba cerca de una tribu, quizá dar un paseo no sería tan malo, golpeo suavemente un par de veces los costados de la yegua, y acelero el trote para avanzar de manera más rápida, el cielo comenzó a nublarse, sin embargo Castiel no lo tomo en cuenta. Llego cerca de las pequeñas tiendas, pero al parecer no había nadie, eso era un poco raro para su pensar, continuo avanzando procurando sentir todo lo que la rodeaba, pero el sonido de un cascabel agito a la yegua que comenzaba a moverse de manera brusca, causando que la mujer perdiera el control de las riendas y se aferrara al animal de manera que no cayera al suelo, pero fue en vano, con agresividad, Castiel callo de sentón sobre el suelo con un fuerte golpe que la hizo gemir de dolor, se quedo en el suelo aturdida, hasta que noto que las patas traseras de la yegua estaban por aplastarla, pero por el dolor Castiel no se movía, en todos sus años ni el más sagaz de los mercenarios le había tocado un pelo para que ahora fuera victima de su propia yegua… Cerro sus ojos con fuerza esperando escuchar el sonido de sus huesos quebrándose, sin embargo un calido abrazo agregado a un brusco jalon terminaron por confirmarle que aun seguía en el mundo de los vivos.

—¿Estas bien?— una voz masculina de tono adolescente se escucho en su oído, a lo que ella reacciono únicamente moviendo la cabeza y aun temblando por el susto —Tranquila ya paso

Cuando la chica se dispuso a abrir los ojos, observo primero una figura borrosa, luego una melena alborotada, cuando enfoco mejor la mirada distinguió a un muchacho de pelo y ojos chocolate, menudo y con una gran sonrisa en la boca, Castiel suspiro aliviada, no parecía una mala persona, por el momento, con dificultad trato de levantarse pero su cadera punzaba y mejor se quedo en el piso sin decir una sola palabra, el joven se acerco ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, pero ella solo se quedo tumbada sobre el suelo, sintiéndose avergonzada por lo sucedido

—Nunca vi extranjeros por estos lugares, tú no pareces de estos rumbos— trato de comenzar una charla pero Castiel permaneció en silencio esperando a que se cansara y se fuera —Al menos las gracias no me caerían mal— reitero y se sentó sobre el suelo mirando mejor a la mujer que había rescatado, si le preguntaban, era bastante bonita

—Gracias— le contesto Castiel mientras con sus manos buscaba sobre su cuerpo algún hueso roto o fuera de lugar, y con un largo suspiro se alivio de que todo estuviera en perfecto estado, o casi perfecto, tal vez tenía un hueso estrellado y eso sería algo bastante malo, la que se le venia con Sage y Hakurei sería memorable

—Soy Tenma— agrego, la verdad es que la muchacha le agradaba, algo en ella era especial, y por el momento no tenía planeado alejarse de ella

—Castiel— rodó los ojos y comenzó a levantarse con dificultad, el tendón de su pierna izquierda estaba lastimado, y un gesto de dolor la hizo sudar frío, pero era soportable, dándole la espalda a Tenma comenzó a caminar con dificultad, buscando con la mirada a su yegua e ir de regreso a la torre de Jamir

—Oye no deberías hacer eso, puedes lastimarte aun más— el joven trato de persuadirla y ella comenzó a desesperarse, Castiel detestaba cuando alguien la hacia sentir inútil o indefensa —Sube a mi espalda, te llevare a tu casa— Tenma le dio la espalda y se ofreció a llevarla, Castiel gruño pero el dolor de su pierna era mayor que el orgullo que la corsaria tenia, y con total resignación se acomodo para que Tenma la cargara

—¿Conoces la torre de Jamir?— cuestiono con tono seco y Tenma se sorprendió

—¿Vives en ese lugar?— el joven se exalto y casi dio un brinco de emoción, pero al sentir el cuerpo de ella tensándose decidió desechar la idea y comportarse —Solo de vista, la verdad es que me da miedo acercarme, hay tipos muy extraños y tengo mejores cosas que hacer— trato de ser interesante ante los ojos de Castiel

—Claro como ¿vagar en una tribu vacía?— las palabras de ella eran bastante rudas, Tenma arrugo el entrecejo y continúo caminando

Mientras tanto, Sage comenzaba a preocuparse al no encontrar a Castiel por ningún lado, desde su pequeña discusión, preocupado mando a llamar a cuatro caballeros de plata, a Kardia de Escorpio y Sisifo de Sagitario, quienes liderarían la búsqueda de Castiel, el horror se apodero del patriarca cuando Atla entro agitado mostrando que la diosa había olvidado sus cuatro pistolas y su par de sables, estaba totalmente indefensa, pues la Nike también se encontraba en la torre. Trato de guardar la compostura, y los caballeros dorados junto a los cuatro de plata se separaron para buscar por secciones. Sisifo sintió miedo, un miedo similar al de hacia diecisiete años, y acelero su andar para encontrar lo antes posible a su diosa, si algo le pasaba nunca se lo perdonaría.

Castiel comenzó a sentirse asechada, como si algo los siguiera, trato de calmarse pensando que era producto de su cabeza, pero sintió que Tenma se detenía en el camino —Alone— susurro él y Castiel no entendió nada, salvo que comenzó a correr con ella en su espalda, algo que la dejo desconcertada y aterraba al ver que se desviaban de la torre de Jamir, ella trato de zafarse del agarre pero él la sostenía con mayor fuerza, hasta que escucharon los gritos de la gente y una sonora explosión.

—Bájame, tienes que ir a ver que ocurre, estaré bien— solicito Castiel y Tenma se mordió el labio con fuerza, resignándose a soltarla y correr a donde su gente para saber que era lo que pasaba

—Prométeme que te quedaras aquí— el castaño la miro determinado

—Solo vete— le contesto ella con desaire y el muchacho asintió comenzando a moverse en dirección a lo ocurrido

Kardia fue el primero en percibir lo que pasaba además de ser el más cercano y con suma rapidez se movió entre las empinadas rocas y la hierba, tratando de detectar el cosmos de la diosa, cuando un Ken salía disparado hacia él, haciéndolo bufar con bastante molestia —Espectros— gruño al percatarse de a que se estaban enfrentando, Sisifo en su dirección también había sido intervenido, desembocando en una batalla, la situación con Tenma no era favorable, hombres de negras armaduras atacaban a su gente y él desesperado buscaba a esa persona de nombre "Alone", entre tanto Castiel cerro los ojos y de manera inconsciente empezó a pensar en sus caballeros, en cada uno de ellos, calidamente su cosmos comenzó a expandirse, y antes de darse cuenta ya tenia la Nike en su mano derecha.

—Pero miren que nos ha traído el destino— una voz aguda se escucho en su espalda haciéndola sentir un escalofrío —Cuando te corte la cabeza, mi señor Hades me pondrá por encima de todos sus espectros— añadió, era un hombre escuálido con armadura púrpura, de su espalda múltiples tentáculos con ojos salían acosando a la joven que respiro agitada, se encontraba sola ante el peligro.

Castiel soltó algunos insultos cuando se percato que no tenia arma alguna con la cual defenderse, pero empuño con fuerza el báculo que brillo con intensidad.

—¡Ataduras de Gusano!— vocifero el espectro, mientras los tentáculos se estiraban en dirección a la diosa, que aterrada casi cae de sentón, antes de que sintiera un poderoso brazo rodeando su cintura

—¡Explosión de Galaxias!— esa voz la reconoció al instante, abrió sus ojos con temor y miro como una melena azul se agitaba de manera salvaje y el espectáculo de estrellas destrozándose se lucia ante sus ojos —¿Esta bien?— pregunto el hombre que aun la tenia sostenida y pegada a su cuerpo, protegido por una armadura.

—Si, gracias— anuncio con tranquilidad y alivio, aun estaba perturbada e ida de sus emociones, cuando trato de buscar la mirada de "su" caballero el cansancio la venció luego de que hubiera expandido su cosmos hacia instantes —¿Defteros?— susurro cuando cayo inconsciente

Cuando Sisifo llego a la escena encontró a su diosa tirada en el suelo junto a Nike, y el terror le lleno el cuerpo, corriendo hasta ella para sostenerla en sus brazos, la niña seguía aferrada al báculo, y se sintió aliviado al verla respirar, seguido apareció Kardia que lo miraba de manera inquisitiva y ciertamente burlona, después de todo así era Escorpio

—De saber que pude haber sostenido de esa manera a mi señora, me hubiera apurado a acabar con los bastardas que me interceptaron— soltó aquello con cinismo y Sisifo solo negó con la cabeza —Aun estamos rodeados— chasqueo la lengua mientras preparaba su aguijón

Era verdad, varios espectros los rodeaban, algo que a Sisifo le molesto, tomando en cuenta que la diosa estaba inconsciente, su sentido por protegerla era mayor a tener que pelear, para eso se encontraba Kardia, que era el más bruto y rudo de los doce, quizá por esa razón Sage los había enviado juntos, el viejo zorro y sus estrategias, Sagitario miro el rostro sereno de su diosa que descansaba en sus brazos mientras se levantaba sosteniéndola de manera protectora, la batalla pronto comenzó cuando los esbirros de Hades comenzaban a atacar, después de haber sentido el cosmos de Athena expandirse, debían tomar su cabeza a cualquier costo.

Sin embargo, para Escorpio, no eran más que basura con la que acabo sin siquiera sudar, curiosamente al ser asesinados, estos se volvían cenizas, sin sospechar que esas cenizas regresaban al castillo de Hades para volver a su forma corpórea, lo que corroboraba al enemigo que, Athena estaba cerca. Más tranquilamente Sisifo y Kardia regresaban a la torre de Jamir, con la diosa a salvo de todo peligro. Llegados a su destino Sage sintió un alivio inmenso al ver a la niña entre los brazos del caballero dorado, que con delicadeza la acomodo sobre una pequeña cama, respiraba de manera tranquila y al parecer no tenía herida alguna.

—Buen trabajo caballeros, quiero su reporte— Sage menciono de manera tranquila sentándose a lado de la diosa y mirando su rostro sereno

—Cuando llegue estaba inconciente, dudo que alguien la atacara, creo que fue después del despliegue de cosmos que tuvo, han sido demasiadas emociones para ella, y verse indefensa— Sisifo hizo una pausa al ver las armas de Castiel en una pequeña mesa —Ella no sabe defenderse, al menos no como nosotros— puntualizo

—Debería confiar en nosotros— Sage trato de excusarse, sin embargo a la habitación entraba Barbanegra que enarcando una ceja observo al Sumo Pontífice —Los espectros la han encontrado y harán todo por reclamar su vida

—O ustedes confiar en ella— declaro mirando incriminando a cada uno de los presentes —Si no confían en Castiel, es decir Athena, ella nunca va a confiar en ustedes, no esperen que nuestra diosa nos regale su amor y bendiciones, ha vivido toda su vida en el mar, para ella no es fácil adaptarse a costumbres que distan demasiado de una vida como señor del mar— suspiro observando a la chiquilla y sonrío como solo a ella le podía sonreír —Sage, ella no es la Athena que conociste en la guerra santa anterior, ella es Castiel, te guste o no, creció fuera del Santuario por más de dieciséis años

—Edward, solo quiero lo mejor para ella pero lo que me pides es una osadía demasiado grande— contesto con severidad Sage

—Si no quieres que vuelva a escapar y que pase algo peor por tu necedad de atarla a una vida que no es la de ella, entonces laméntate solo— contesto con total calma desafiando al patriarca y colocando un ambiente tenso —Le jure a Kristoff cuidar de ella, no como caballero, si no, como un segundo padre, y eso hare— finalizo saliendo de la habitación

Castiel comenzó a despertar adolorida y confundida —Deftetos— mascullo, y Sisifo se desconcertó ¿por qué llamaba a Géminis? Pero antes de formular la pregunta, Sage intervino y la niña sonrío a medias quejándose por el dolor de su cadera y pierna —¿Qué hora es?— pregunto y su estomago sonó pidiendo ser alimentado —Olvídalo, ya no hay necesidad— con dificultad se incorporo y el Patriarca trato de detenerla pero ella fue más necia y termino por levantarse buscando su chaqueta y sus armas antes de volver a estar en una situación como la de hacia algún buen rato —Atla— llamo y el niño inmediatamente apareció a su costado —¿Ya están todos reunidos?

—Si, desde hace rato la estaban esperando— anuncio el infante y ella correspondió con una sonrisa

—Pues a cenar entonces— Sage no hizo nada, solo quedarse estático, observando como Castiel parecía no importarle nada de lo ocurrido, no paso mucho cuando la bulla comenzó a sonar a las afueras de la torre —Sage, ¿no vas a venir?— Castiel rodó los ojos y tomo al anciano de la mano para llevarlo con ella —Tú también Sisifo, todos— los invito la diosa

A la salida observaron lo que pasaba, los hombres con violines y guitarras alrededor de una fogata, varios cazos con distintos guisos, cordero, frutos, había de todo, a Castiel le gustaba cenar con todos sus tripulantes, convivía con ellos entre alegría y risas sonoras, sin discriminar a nadie, compartía el pan y el vino, no había lugar para jerarquías

—¿Qué es esto Athena?— Sage pregunto desconcertado y Castiel carcajeo

—Qué más mi querido Patriarca, una cena, todos somos una familia ¿recuerdas?— dijo cuando tomo una pierna de pato y un trozo grande de pan para comer —No sean melindrosos, a cenar— Castiel indico a uno de los mozos que le sirviera al patriarca y a todos los caballeros que comenzaban a reunirse —Ya ha pasado lo de los espectros, y dudo que quieran acercarse, sería una muy mala estrategia, al menos tengamos un momento de paz

Los guisos no eran malos, de hecho eran bastante buenos, las carnes prácticamente se resbalaban de hueso y se derretían en la boca, con un delicioso sabor a especias y sal de mar, los frutos eran dulces y jugosos, un festín al que la diosa acostumbraba casi siempre que se sentía de excelente humor, aun a pesar de lo ocurrido por la tarde, cuando la cena termino, la música comenzó con más algarabía, aplausos, sonidos de los tarros de cerveza chocando.

Castiel se levanto de su lugar y de manera inesperada se poso frente a Sisifo ofreciéndole su mano, él se negó y ella bufo, ese hombre a veces era realmente difícil, sin embargo quién no se negó, fue Manigoldo, que contagiado por la alegría de Castiel, bailo con ella, sin mucha vergüenza, la tomo por la cintura y comenzaron una danza, girando y brincando de un lado a otro, el dolor de Castiel ya no estaba, la figura de la niña era hermosa, por lo que Kardia no perdió el tiempo y haciendo a un lado a su compañero dorado, también bailo con la diosa, a él se sumaron Regulus, y para la sorpresa de todos, el viejo Hakurei que a pesar de la edad, se le daba muy bien la faceta de la danza, aplausos, y la luna que contrastaba con el intenso fuego de la fogata, sin querer Sage comenzó a reír por las ocurrencias de sus caballeros dorados, ciertamente era tan nostálgico como agradable.

Sin embargo el momento sería interrumpido con la llegada de Dohko y Shion, que traían a un joven en brazos, Castiel inmediatamente lo identifico, era Tenma, la diosa dejo de lado a su pareja de baile y corrió hasta donde ambos dorados para saber lo que paso, no hubo muchas explicaciones, salvo que, Dohko lo rescato de un derrumbe en una presa que se encontraba a varios kilómetros del lugar, a lo que ella se desconcertó, pues ¿qué tan rápido era Tenma para llegar hasta un lugar que estaba bastante distante? Ella había tardado aproximadamente tres horas a caballo, aun que en brazos de Sisifo esa distancia se redujo a minutos, lo más sorprendente fue el hecho de que Libra mencionara que el joven fue capaz de destrozar enormes rocas con sus puños, siendo capaz de despertar un poderoso cosmos, y Shion también era testigo de eso, lo que preocupo a Sage.

—Hay que llevarlo dentro— ordeno Sage, los caballeros asintieron y Athena se preocupo, después de todo ese joven le había salvado la vida y aun que de manera fastidiosa, se ofreció a llevarla cuando estaba convaleciente

—Dohko— lo llamo Castiel

—¿Si mi señora?, dígame— Libra la reverencio y aun que Castiel estuvo a punto de reprenderlo por eso, exhalo y busco las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a él

—¿Crees que podamos llevar a ese muchacho con nosotros a Grecia?— la pregunta de la diosa lo hizo abrir ampliamente los ojos —Dijiste que despertó un interesante cosmos en una situación muy tensa, supongo que… es un excelente candidato a caballero

—Supongo que si señorita Athena, todo es cuestión de lo que él piense al despertar, yo también vi esa posibilidad, y me alegra que no tenga que pedírselo— Dohko enmarco una amplia mueca de felicidad, pues de manera extraña Tenma se había ganado rápidamente su simpatía

Se acordó que al siguiente día partirían a Grecia, todo estaba listo, por la madrugada Tenma comenzó a despertar, y sentada en el borde de una ventana se encontraba Castiel, el viento movía con suavidad sus cabellos lila, era como la visión de una ninfa del bosque y el muchacho sonrío al verla a salvo, pero un sentimiento frustrado lo embargo en el pecho, comenzando a sollozar a lo que la diosa reacciono levantándose y caminando hasta él.

—¿Te pasa algo Tenma?— cuestiono Castiel mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas con la manga de su saco

—No pude salvarlo, no pude salvar a nadie— lloro con impotencia conmoviendo el corazón de la diosa

—¿A quién no pudiste salvar?— pregunto con suavidad esperando no ser brusca

—A mi mejor amigo Alone, y a toda mi familia, no pude salvarlos, los mataron, se lo llevaron— declaro con tristeza y llorando con más ansiedad, Sage entro con calma mirando a la diosa que volteo su rostro para observarlo y suspirar con cansancio

—Diosa Athena debería estar durmiendo, será un largo viaje a Grecia— aun que tratara de persuadirla, sabía que ella no se movería de ese lugar

—Tenma nos necesita Patriarca— a veces Castiel mostraba ciertos aspectos muy marcados de Athena, y eso era lo que tranquilizaba al pontífice que correspondió con un gesto —Tenma, dime, ¿quieres venir a Grecia?— Castiel pregunto suavemente, Tenma la miro con cierto desconcierto

—¿Grecia?— dudo, pero algo en el suplicaba por seguir a la diosa así fuera al tártaro

—Dohko me contó de tu hazaña, y necesito hombres como tú en nuestra misión, ¿verdad Sage?— se dirigió al anciano que solo gesticulaba indicando y dando razón de lo que ella decía —Y creo que… no tienes a donde ir, con nosotros tendrás un techo, o al menos uno improvisado— soltó con tono de broma esperando hacerlo reír un poco

—Yo… no sé— dudo nuevamente pero los ojos pacíficos y hermosos de Castiel terminaron por convencerle —Esta bien, iré contigo— sin avisar, el chico abrazo a la diosa y ella solo se quedo estática, para luego corresponder con delicadeza, no era incomodo pero si bastante extraño

Para la mañana, Castiel había pedido un pequeño homenaje por las personas que murieron a mano de los espectros, y Tenma vio por última vez el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo su tribu, comenzando la travesía hacia lo que quedaba del Santuario.

**Gyula Békes, Hungría 24 de Agosto 1701**

Al castillo llegaban solo tres de las diez figuras que habían sido enviadas a una misión en el Himalaya, uno de ellos traía en brazos un cuerpo, un joven de no más de catorce, rubio y de un rostro fino casi esculpido por los dioses, parecía dormir placidamente, inmediatamente Pandora corrio hasta el joven, angustiada y preocupada, sin embargo las figuras de Hypnos y Tanathos aparecieron con una tétrica mueca de satisfacción en sus rostros.

—Valentine de Arpia, Sylphid de Basilisco y Violate de Behemoth, excelente trabajo— aplaudió un par de veces el dios rubio —Nuestro señor Hades esta de regreso en casa

Valentine se arrodillo ante los dioses gemelos, sosteniendo el cuerpo del adolescente que comenzaba a despertar, pero el tacto de Hypnos en su frente lo hizo volver a desfallecer y Pandora se asusto, los espectros aun arrodillados, pero la voz de Violate interrumpió el momento —Athena esta viva, y ya se encuentra con sus Caballeros— articulo de manera serena —Reimi de Gusano, Gordon de Minotauro, Tokusa de Hanuman, Giganto de Ciclope, Edward de Silfide, Niobe de Profundo y Ox de Gorgona fueron eliminados por dos caballeros de Oro— finalizo pero tanathos e Hypnos no mostraron absolutamente nada

—Bueno de cualquier manera ya recibirán su castigo— Tanathos sonrío satisfecho —Así que… Athena apareció, interesante

—Deberíamos ir y cortar su cabeza de inmediato— exigió Pandora pero inmediatamente la penetrante mirada de Hypnos la paralizo

—Debo recordarte mi querida moza, que tú no eres más que un gusano ante nosotros— le contesto de manera tajante el dios rubio —Atente a tus tareas a partir de este momento, tú serás la responsable de cuidar del señor Hades, y prepararlo

—Esta guerra comenzara a su debido tiempo— agrego Tanathos —Además yo no tengo mucha prisa— suspiro —Y el cuerpo de nuestro señor aun no esta listo, ir por Athena en la condición de nuestro señor sería, problemático

—Démosle la satisfacción a la hija de Zeus, de reconstruir su amado Santuario para luego destrozarlo— agrego Hypnos antes de retirarse acompañado por su gemelo —Después de todo, si ya esperamos diecisiete años para reclamar su cabeza, ¿qué pueden ser un par más?

Ambos desaparecieron entre las sombras del castillo, y Pandora se dedico enteramente a ordenar que se preparara todo para cuando Hades despertara en su cuerpo.

Como cada día, Radamanthys estaba en su habitación, su carácter era cada vez más errático, llego una visita, una bastante desagradable desde su punto de vista, solo podía ver su sombra, tan arrogante y altiva, lo detestaba de sobremanera, pensando cómo es que su rey Hades podía confiar en él, sin esperar ser traicionado, la sombra sonreía desde su rincón, mientras jugaba con sus dedos y el Juez exasperado se levanto dispuesto a atacar, sin importar lo que sus superiores pensaran, entonces una risa soberbia de la sombra se escapo.

—Te torturas tanto Wyvern, ¿Cuánto más planeas soportar? Debo admitir que tienes carácter— soltó en manera grave y rasposa

—No es algo que te incumba traidor— puntualizo con enojo haciéndole frente al hombre que salio de la oscuridad para presentarse —Aspros, suplice de Géminis

—Me halagan tus palabras Radamanthys de Wyvern— entonces se presento un hombre alto, atractivo de ojos azules, su cabellera era de un tono azul marino oscuro, vestido con una armadura igual a la de Géminis, sin embargo, esta era de color púrpura —Aun que si de traidores hablamos, no te quedas atrás— sus palabras sacaron de sus casillas a Wyvern que estaba por atacar

—Tú no sabes nada de mi, ex rata dorada— gruño dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza, no por haber sido un ex caballero de Athena, más bien porque sus palabras le desagradaban, y lo intrigaban, llevándolo a frustrarse

—¿Sabes que es lo más irónico de todo esto?— Aspros comenzó un juego psicológico bastante peligroso que poco le importo —Que mi sombra vendrá por ti y con él traerá venganza— dijo aquello con tanta diversión de ver a Radamanthys rebuscar en su cabeza sin encontrar nada más que imágenes difusas —¿Duele, Wyvern? ¿Duele no recordar nada?— Radamanthys no soporto las ganas de asestarle un potente puño en la cara que hizo que Aspros escupiera sangre, pero su sonrisa siguiera imborrable

—Tú que coño sabes Aspros, habla— exigió pero no consiguió nada más que la perversa satisfacción del ex géminis

—Quédate con tus demonios— finalizo y desapareció entre las sombras nuevamente

El juez se quedo perturbado, nuevamente la escena de sus noches volvía a su cabeza, tratando de resolverla sin conseguir nada, pero eso alimentaba más su odio hacia Pandora, y hacia él mismo, cayendo de rodillas y dejando que las lagrimas escurrieran por su cara de manera amarga, inmerso en su soledad, el dragón del infierno lloraba sin saber el por qué, y en sus dedos podía sentir la frágil piel fría de esa mujer, la suavidad de su cabellera, y el dolor de su alma al tomar su vida… ¿Quién era? ¿Qué era?... sabia que solo ella podía despertar el fuego de su corazón, regresarle el candor a su cuerpo muerto hace tantas edades, solo ella, y ahora no estaba, peor aun, ni siquiera sabia quien era, o que fue en su vida para llorarle a un ser sin nombre.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

* * *

**Bueno andaba inspirada, aun debo dos capítulos de Otros fics que ya subiré en este fin de si me da tiempo xD**

**Aquí agregue a un OC que amo (Aun que no lo parezca xD) de nombre Daenerys, que es el Oráculo de Delfos, Hypnos y Tanathos se refieren a ella como "Hija de Apolo" por la relación que llevan, y por otros detalles que se irán descubriendo en la historia**

**Aspros ahora es un espectro como en LC, en los siguientes capítulos sabrán por qué se volvió uno de ellos**

**Tenma se sentirá muy atraído por Castiel pero ella no le va a dar ni los buenos días xD CasxAspros 4 evah (?) LOL**

**El castillo de Hades se encuentra en Hungría **

**Odio a Pandora (?) jajajaja no se nota xD el Cejamanthys hará el trabajo sucio por mi e.e **


	4. Siluetas

**Ow gracias a todos por seguir esta historia ^^ la verdad es que he estado algo seca de ideas pero de a poco van floreciendo xD aun que son capitulos muy adelantados y bueno.**

**Hey Tarani, if you're reading this, thanks for following me :D u make me happy, so... leave me one review XOXO ^^**

**Ahora sin más, disfruten de la lectura :D**

* * *

"La mente del sujeto luchara desesperadamente por crear recuerdos donde no los hay"

Los viajes de las barreras transdimensionales

— R. Lutece1889

La brisa de la madrugada golpeaba sus mejillas, el olor a sal y tierra mojada regresaba a sus fosas nasales, haciéndola entender que nuevamente estaba cerca del mar, era irónico que la diosa de la tierra, se sintiera más a gusto entre las suaves olas de las aguas cristalinas en el lejano océano de las Indias Occidentales, el viaje no había sido de no más que unos segundos, su percepción del tiempo ahora estaba más desequilibrada, habían partido de Jamir al alba y ahora, se encontraba nuevamente inmersa en un extenso cielo de colores oscuros y perlas brillantes, la leche de los senos de Hera esparcida por el cielo. A su alrededor su gente que aun desconcertada, no se acostumbraba a los viajes bruscos de Atla, agregados ahora a los del patriarca Sage.

Las emociones se desenfundaron como el frío filo de un cuchillo, sus alrededores eran melancólicos, aun podían escucharse en la soledad de aquel lugar, los lamentos del las pasadas memorias fatídicas, Sisifo parecía el más afectado debajo de esa mascara de serenidad, su mandíbula se tenso y cada músculo de su cuerpo se contrajo, Castiel noto su inquietud. Con cautela poso su diestra sobre el fornido hombro de su caballero ofreciéndole un rostro de entereza y paz, que provoco una mueca de sorpresa, el resto de caballeros igualmente se sintió incomodo, lo que alguna vez había sido su hogar, ahora yacía destruido, solo la solemne estatua de Athena se erguía, ofreciendo su protección.

—Así que… esto es el Santuario —la voz de Castiel alcanzo a ser escuchada por la mayoría de presentes que se miraron unos a otros, Sage se paro a un costado de ella mientras miraba el horizonte

—Tu Santuario Diosa Athena, nuestro Santuario —le dijo tranquilamente con una ligera sonrisa amarga

—No tarda en amanecer, nuevamente —soltó con un poco de inquietud, enterneciendo a Sage, a pesar de la capa fría de la diosa, o mejor dicho la humana, aun era una niña, expuesta a un mundo opuesto al que vivió durante toda una vida.

En efecto el sol no tardaría en salir nuevamente, Castiel se sentó a los pies de la estatua de Athena, observando el panorama, el color del cielo comenzaba a cambiar, los azules oscuros eran reemplazados por rojizos y naranjas, las estrellas se desvanecían mientras el canto de las aves silvestres endulzaba sus oídos, los dedos de Castiel rozaron el suelo, la piedra caliza era agradable, confortándola, tal vez el Santuario -aun que destruido- era verdaderamente su hogar. Con su mano tuvo que cubrirse sus cristalinos ojos verdes, la luz del astro rey era incomoda, se levanto de su lugar y de manera repentina Nike se encontraba en su mano –_Aun no sé como puedo hacer esto- _pensó para si misma, el hijo de Leto coronaba a la primogénita de Metis, ella solo se quedo quieta, el candor de los rayos matutinos acariciaba su piel, sus cabellos danzaban con sutileza y la campanilla de su trenza izquierda se escuchaba tintinear con calma.

—Es un nuevo Día —Sage confirmo reverenciando a Athena, mientras los caballeros de Oro se formaban como ya era tipico en ellos, y el resto de los soldados y caballeros además de la gente de Castiel, se inclinaban ante su diosa, ella solo fruncio el ceño en desaprobación

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que insistir en que no quiero que me reverencien? —trato de ser paciente, más sin embargo recordó que para que ellos confiaran en su persona, ella debía hacer lo mismo

* * *

**Silhouettes**

* * *

**Santuario de Athena 24 de Agosto 1701**

Los acuerdos para la comenzar la reconstrucción del Santuario dejaban cansada a Castiel, después de todo regresarle la vida a un enorme complejo como ese era una tarea larga y cansada; por el momento todos se resguardarían dentro de amplias Yurtas, cortesía de Castiel, doce que funcionarían como guardia principal para sus caballeros dorados, otras cuarenta más pequeñas para el resto de los caballeros y acompañantes de Castiel, se sentía rara pues estaba rodeada de hombres, y claramente la diosa necesitaba un baño, su cabello estaba comenzando a enmarañarse, algunas puntas resecas le daban un aspecto que en nada le agradaba a la chica, igualmente sus ropas estaban sucias, por los dioses, necesitaba a Calvera.

Calvera era una voluptuosa mujer morena de hermosos ojos chocolate y larga cabellera negra, cuatro años mayor que Castiel, la conoció en Nueva España, la Mexicana siempre había sido como una madre para Castiel, pues desde los cuatro años, ella se encargaba de la niña cuando Kristoff no podía encargarse de ella en alguno de sus viajes largos y peligrosos en palabras del corsario, aun recordaba como es que a Calvera le encantaba cepillar su larga cabellera lila, y la hacía prometer que nunca debía cortarla, pues era hermosa. Los pensamientos de la diosa se llenaron de nostalgia, acariciando los bordes de un baúl donde se encontraban los varios vestidos que alguna vez su "padre" compro para ella, en un intento de hacerla una jovencita normal.

—Señorita Athena —la llamo Sage desde el otro lado de su Yurta —Hay alguien que quiere verla

Castiel giro su cabeza con extrañeza mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida, abriendo la cortina de fina seda, sus ojos se iluminaron y una enorme sonrisa se poso en sus bellas facciones, como si de una respuesta de los dioses se tratara — ¡Calvera! —vocifero mientras se lanzaba directamente a un efusivo abrazo con la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella

—Creí que te sentirías sola en este lugar así que me tome la libertad de pedirle a Atla temprano, que me llevara a Nueva España para traerte a Calvera —Tatch interrumpió sonriendo y a lado de él Atla que con gesto amable —También he traído a Tiaret —señalo con un ademán a su costado

Tímidamente se asomo otra muchacha de no más de dieciséis años, una preciosa mulata, su piel chocolate brillante, cabello castaño largo y rizado, ojos de color aceituna, amplias caderas con largas piernas torneadas, Tiaret fue alguna vez una esclava en Santo Domingo que fue rescatada por Kristoff algunos años atrás.

—Señorita Castiel —tímidamente la joven se inclino y recibió un abrazo fuerte de Castiel que la reconforto

—Tiaret te extrañe tanto —las lagrimas se contenían en los verdes ojos de la diosa Athena —Díganme que van a quedarse por favor —suplico y las jóvenes se miraron mutuamente en complicidad

—Bueno, Thatch nos dijo que la diosa Athena necesitaba doncellas —contesto Calvera con una sonrisa comprometedora —Y aquí nos tienes, que bien guardado te lo tenias eh —finalizo suspirando —Aun que no te creas, te cobrare lo de mi taberna, la deje en manos de ese idiota de Juan, más le vale a ese muchacho no perder mis clientes —suspiro y se relajo

—Sage —Castiel llamo al patriarca que solo fungía como espectador — ¿Pueden quedarse verdad? Me siento sola —suplico nuevamente la diosa con una expresión parecida al puchero de un niño, y al que el duro Patriarca no se pudo resistir

—Bueno, no veo problema con ello si ellas aceptan tomar el cargo de sus doncellas personales —dijo con tranquilidad y seriedad —Es un cargo muy grande, sus doncellas deben cuidar de usted y atender algunas de sus necesidades —prosiguió mirando la determinación de ambas jóvenes —Cosas que yo como Patriarca no puedo abastecer, así que fue un excelente trabajo el que me has ahorrado Edward —con una ligera sonrisa agradeció al ex capricornio

—Bien pues… su primera tarea como mis doncellas es ayudarme con algunas cosas personales —declaro con cierta vergüenza la diosa que se sonrojo y Calvera entendió a la perfección —Sage, ¿es mucho pedir si ellas pueden llamarme por mi nombre humano?

—No es correcto —determino con seriedad pero luego de un largo suspiro y pasarse la mano por el rostro accedió —Pero en vista de que muy probablemente sean su única compañía en su estadía aquí, que así sea, pero solo en privado, fuera de eso deben comportarse mi Señorita Athena

—Oh gracias Sage —Castiel abrazo inesperadamente al pontífice que se tenso para luego sonreír ante la pureza e inocencia de su diosa

—Mira en que fachas estas Cas… digo Athena, vamos —Calvera llamo la atención de Castiel que se miro, notando lo llena de tierra y polvo que estaba —Tiaret debemos prepararle un baño vamos —así las tres muchachas se adentraron nuevamente en los aposentos de la diosa.

Dentro de la Yurta, las jóvenes extranjeras se admiraron, su interior estaba adornado con bellas telas egipcias y árabes, alfombras persas y distintas pieles animales que adornaban los muebles de fino cedro, la cama era amplia con sabanas de algodón egipcio color marfil, y un bello dosel marrón con seda árabe de color blanco, dignos aposentos para una Diosa, aun que a Castiel eso le pesara un poco, fue insistencia de Sage mantenerla "cómoda" aun que bien, Athena podía dormir en una sencilla tienda. Las mujeres no tardaron en preparar el baño, y Castiel accedió, con pudor se quito las ropas bastante sucias mientras Calvera la ayudaba para entrar en la tina de agua que emanaba vapor y un delicioso aroma a lirios y naranja.

—Ahora que ya sabes lo que eres, deberías cambiar algunas cosas —Calvera dijo mientras le entregaba una esponja a Castiel —Como por ejemplo tu ropa, no creo que una diosa ande por ahí vestida como varón

—No sé —susurro con cierta melancolía —Me da tristeza dejar mi vieja yo —suspiro

—Cas, nosotras te apoyamos en todo —declaro Tiaret mientras llevaba toallas secas y frescas para la diosa —Te ayudaremos con ese trabajo, afuera de esta Yurta te verán como la diosa Athena, y dentro de esta podrás ser Castiel —trato de animarla y la diosa le devolvió un gesto de complicidad

—Si —Castiel suspiro de alivio al tener a sus dos mejores amigas, casi hermanas a su lado

Cuando su aseo personal termino, Calvera y Tiaret la esperaban con sus nuevas ropas listas, Castiel se cohibió al ver la prenda, un largo vestido azul rey sencillo pero elegante, la ultima y única vez que había usado un vestido, fue aquella en la que su padre confeso que ella era Athena, curiosamente ella uso la prenda solo por petición de él, antes de vestirla, Calvera la sento sobre una pequeña silla, y tomando un cepillo comenzó la labor de desenredar el largo cabello de Castiel que prácticamente llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas.

—Siempre te dije que tu cabello era precioso —susurro la mexicana haciéndole sentir confianza a la niña —Pero, por mi madre, Castiel ¿qué es esto? —cuestiono horrorizada al ver una larga rasta de hilo de colores y piedras que colgaba detrás de su oreja izquierda

—¡No! Déjala Calvera —rogó Castiel mientras le arrebataba la rasta de las manos de Calvera que estaban decididas a deshacerla —Es especial para mi —termino de decir con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas mientras Tiaret enarcaba una ceja y Calvera la miraba como una inquisidora

A las afueras de la tienda de Athena, se encontraba Sage conversando con Manigoldo y Kardia, ambos tenían guardia esa noche, además de organizar la reconstrucción del Santuario, los caballeros dorados suspiraban un tanto fastidiados por el hecho de sus ahora "exhaustivas" tareas, cuando las cortinas de la Yurta se abrieron y apareció una avergonzada Castiel.

—Señorita Athena —los caballeros mencionaron al unisono y casi se arrodillan de no ser porque Sage se los impidió

—Ha sido petición de Athena que una suave reverencia basta —sonrío para hacer sentir confiada a Castiel que tímidamente camino algunos pasos adelante

—Si… bueno yo… —su voz temblaba, mientras apretaba la Nike

—Permítame decirle con todo respeto que esta hermosa —Kardia recurrió a una sonrisa sincera mientras Sage negaba pero trataba de calmarse ante la idea de hacer sentir cómoda a Castiel

—No me digas que ese es modo de tratar a tu diosa, bicho sucio y ruin —una voz femenina desconcertó a Escorpio que busco por todos lados hasta que se asomo la mexicana cruzada de brazos con una ensanchada sonrisa —Aun me debes algunas bebidas así que he venido a cobrarme Kardia

—¡¿Calvera?! —el caballero dio un respingo mientras miraba a la exuberante mujer parándose a un costado de Castiel —La misma que viste y calza

—¿De dónde se conocen? —cuestiono Kardia aterrado

—Bueno, Cas… es decir Athena, era clienta recurrente del bar junto al señor Kristoff, todos estos años ella te rozo las narices escorpión distraído —bufo la mujer mientras se soltaba a reír y Kardia se indignaba

—El mundo parece demasiado pequeño de esa manera —respondió la diosa con una gentil sonrisa mientras el resto correspondía —Bueno pues hay que comenzar a repartir el resto de tareas, Sage todo el material que sea necesario lo mandare a traer solo pídelo —Sage agradeció mientras comenzaba a indicar que hacer

El día transcurrió de manera pacifica, Castiel contemplaba el horizonte con Nike en su mano, su cabellera lila danzaba con la brisa, hasta que el sonido de alguien cayendo al suelo la saco de sus pensamientos y dio un pequeño brinco asustada y a punto de golpear a quien se pusiera frente a ella, hasta que lo reconoció, era Tenma.

—Tenma ¿qué haces aquí? Esta prohibido por Sage acercarse a mis aposentos —la muchacha lo miro con expresión desconcertada

—Lo siento Castiel, es que… quería darte las gracias —susurro con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas —Sabes, quiero ser fuerte, para proteger lo que amo y no volver a perderlo —se lamento un poco mientras la diosa se enternecía con sus palabras

—Entonces… ¿tomaras enserio la propuesta de volverte un caballero? —pregunto acercándose al muchacho

—Si, Dohko será mi maestro y juro volverme un caballero de Athena —contesto de manera firme mientras se colocaba en una pose un tanto graciosa para Castiel que comenzaba a reir y el joven se perdía en esa hermosa sonrisa

—Solo prométeme que lucharas por tus ideales y tus deseos, no porque Athena te lo pida —le dedico una dulce mirada provocando que el aprendiz de caballero desviara sus ojos

—Lo prometo —mascullo para luego ambos mirar el sol comenzar a ocultarse.

Castiel fue llamada por sus doncellas y Tenma tuvo que escabullirse para no ser descubierto, la deidad regreso a sus aposentos para tomar la cena, aun que no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo sola, ella prefería estar en compañía de cada hombre que la seguía, pero así como Sage la dejaba hacer algunas cosas fuera de protocolo, ella tendría que comenzar a tomar en serio su papel como diosa, aun que no dudaba en ir a darle las buenas noches a todos aquellos que estaban con ella.

—Sage —Athena lo llamo desde su asiento al fondo de la elegante y calida Yurta —¿Podrías llamar por favor a Deuteros?

El patriarca enarco una ceja dubitativo, pero debía aceptar las ordenes de su diosa, e inmediatamente fue en busca de Géminis que se encontraba mirando el firmamento en lo que ahora eran los restos de la casa de Géminis y donde se encontraba su tienda para dormir, Deuteros un poco turbado accedió a ir hasta donde se encontraba la joven diosa, que lo esperaba.

—¿Me mando a llamar diosa Athena? —con cautela se introdujo en la tienda

—_Son iguales y tan diferentes —_pensó para si misma antes de poder hablar y armar en su cabeza el interrogatorio —Quiero que me hables de Aspros —pidió para la sorpresa del caballero y el patriarca que se tensaron de inmediato

—Diosa Athena… ¿por qué? —Sage trato de asimilar lo dicho por su diosa

—Porque lo conocí hace dos años, en Nassau —respondió Castiel con seriedad

—Eso es imposible señorita —Deuteros se puso nervioso aun que trato de disimularlo con su sereno rostro digno de un Géminis

—Aspros murió hace seis años —Sage se unió a la conversación —Trato de asesinarme al igual que lo intento con Hakurei para hacerse del cargo

—¿Cómo puede seguir con vida? —Deuteros apretó los puños, y Castiel lo noto, consternándose

—No lo sé, pero te digo la verdad, hace dos años conocí a tu gemelo Aspros —Athena continuo con su calma

—Diosa Athena, díganos, ¿trato de lastimarla? Por favor necesitamos saber que paso —Sage se preocupo por la diosa.

Castiel cerró los ojos, mientras sus recuerdos comenzaban a abarcar su memoria.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

* * *

**Santo Domingo 13 de Enero 1699**

La luz se filtraba por algunas rendijas de una vieja choza que parecía que en cualquier momento se desmoronaría, en una pequeña e improvisada cama se encontraba Castiel, descansando su cuerpo, la noche anterior, habían sido atacados por extraños hombres de negras armaduras, ante los que no eran rivales, la niña aun se preguntaba como era que sobrevivió, palpo su cuerpo buscando algún desperfecto, pero estaba bien, al menos de manera aparente, vestía una larga bata de color blanco hecha de manta, sencilla pero calida, su vista estaba un poco borrosa pero aun así, Castiel mantuvo la calma.

—Veo que has despertado —un hombre alto y atractivo de larga melena azul y piel blanca le sonreía desde un rincón —Temía que esa fiebre te llevara ante el dios de la muerte anoche —continuo sin recibir respuesta de la muchacha que se cubría con las sabanas —Ya he visto lo que tenía que ver así que no te sientas tan pudorosa —Castiel abrió los ojos de par en par mientras ahogaba un grito de sorpresa

—¡Desvergonzado! —la diosa oculto un intenso rubor en sus mejillas al desviar su rostro y cubrirlo con los mechones de su cabello —Dime ¿qué hago aquí? —interrogo con severidad

—Primero que nada, no es nada fue un placer, y ahora, no creo que dejar a una mujer indefensa bajo la torrencial lluvia inconsciente sea algo que me agrade, al menos no como la persona civilizada que soy —respondió el hombre con parsimonia

Castiel se mordió el labio inferior de manera iracunda, detestaba ser una doncella rescatada, y sobre todo ante un total extraño que le provocaba una sensación por de más llena de desconfianza pero a la vez de tranquilidad, algo totalmente contradictorio pero, aparentemente no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar su ayuda, más cuando un mareo la hizo recostarse nuevamente sobre la cama y mirar el techo

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Castiel pregunto en un susurro

—No creo que eso deba importar mucho —el joven preparo un vaso de agua para ofrecerlo

—Para mi lo es —contesto ella de manera tajante —Quiero saber a quien le estoy agradecida

—Aspros —le dijo con dureza —Mi nombre es Aspros

—Aspros —recurrió al nombre con extrañeza —Pero es agradable, gracias por salvarme —finalizo mientras Aspros se tensaba por sus palabras

—Yo no lo creo tan así —finalizo la conversación Aspros antes de salir de la choza para ir en búsqueda de hierbas para prepararle una infusión a la niña.

Castiel paso los siguientes dos días recuperándose, Aspros y ella se acercaban conforme las horas pasaban, él por momentos dejo su faceta cruel y helada, casi recordando su infancia a lado de su gemelo, ella solo atinaba a sentirse bien a lado de aquel hombre que la rescato.

—No tengo con que pagarte —Castiel interrumpía la comida que compartían mientras Aspros enarcaba una ceja

—No tienes nada que pagarme —le respondió regresando a su comida

—Pero quiero hacerlo —inquirió suplicante y directa Aspros solo suspiro exasperado —Ya sé —efusivamente Castiel se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta la espalda del hombre que se quedo estático cuando la niña comenzaba a tomar un mechón de su cabello para cortarlo

—Pero… ¿qué haces? —Aspros casi la detuvo pero ella fue más astuta

—Qué más, pues pagándote —ella alego de manera natural, acercándose a una pequeña bolsa que cargaba con ella comenzó a sacar algunas madejas de hilo de cáñamo teñido, azul, rojo amarillo y verde, junto a algunas piedras

—Bien… cortándome el cabello no creo que sea una manera —Aspros toco la zona donde Castiel había hecho el corte, detrás de su oreja derecha

—Ya veras que es —la niña tomo un mechón de su cabello lila tras de su oreja izquierda y lo corto igualmente dejando aun más estupefacto a Aspros —Solo dame unos minutos —sin más comenzó a tejer implementando piedras e intercalando los hilos.

Antes de finalizar regreso hasta donde el caballero, sus largos y sedosos dedos rozaron la piel detrás del oido de Aspros provocando que una descarga eléctrica lo recorriera desde la nuca hasta la espalda baja, pero se mantuvo callado, Castiel nuevamente tomo otro mechón del cabello azul de Aspros y comenzó a trenzarlo con la rasta previamente hecha del cabello de ella y los hilos con piedras para adornarla; pasados varios minutos el trabajo de ella termino, detrás de la oreja derecha de Aspros, colgaba una larga rasta trenzada con el cabello de Castiel, el lila combinaba de manera perfecta con el azul y el resto de colores, una campanilla tintineaba cada vez que Aspros agitaba su cabello.

—Es una manera curiosa de pagarme —sonrío ladino pero satisfecho

—Aun no termino, ahora tú, tienes que colocarme una —Castiel le indico mientras le mostraba la rasta que había elaborado con el cabello de él —Te explicare como hacerlo

Aspros sin objetar igualmente entrelazo la rasta al cabello de Castiel, ahora él llevaba algo de ella y ella algo de él, esa era una manera extraña de hacer un "pago" aun que debía admitir que era muy curiosa.

—¿Dónde aprendiste? —Aspros trato de no sonar muy interesado en el tema mientras retrancaba su mejilla en uno de sus puños

—Jamaica —le contesto —Y no te he pagado, esto es solo para saber que tengo una deuda contigo, tú llevas una parte de mi y yo una parte de ti, es… como un recordatorio de que cuando nos volvamos a ver, tendremos que saldar cuentas

Aspros se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Castiel… finalmente llego el día en que debían despedirse, y ella, le señalo las rastas que ambos se habían hecho uno al otro.

* * *

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

—No me hizo nada, temo que desconocía que yo soy Athena —Castiel oculto sus verdaderas palabras bajo una mascara de frialdad

—Bien pues… Aspros es un traidor —Sage igualmente respondió en manera fría —Diosa Athena, espero que no este ocultándome nada

—No Sage, sin embargo —hizo una pausa mirando a Deuteros —¿Quién habrá sido capaz de regresarlo a la vid… y a qué precio?

—Solo conozco a una persona capaz de eso —Deuteros agacho la mirada por primera vez

—Deuteros, tú piensas en —Sage dirigió su atención al gemelo

—Lo pienso y lo aseguro su Ilustrísima —frunció el ceño con frustración.

* * *

**Monte Parnaso, Grecia 24 de Agosto 1701**

* * *

El sueño se repite una tras otra vez sin dejarlo descansar, su carne se sensibiliza, sus huesos se estremecen, cada músculo se tensa y su corazón se acelera hasta ya no poder más. Su nariz sangra.

_La furia del dios sol caerá sobre aquellos que han profanado sus suelas_

—No hay sangre en el suelo ni ruido en las calles, hemos cambiado de Tierra a otro tiempo, otras elecciones. Una elección basta para abrir un sin fin de posibilidades, y yo puedo explorarlas…

Desde las sombras una voz retorcida disfrutaba de la vista, las pitonisas consagradas a Apolo, estaban muertas en charcos de sangre, cada una de ellas con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de horror, una de ellas aun agonizando miraba con las pupilas dilatadas al arquitecto de tan indigesta escena, el ser se acerco a la joven que rogaba por ser asesinada, pero sus suplicas eran calladas cuando fue sostenida de la mandíbula con fuerza, obligándola a mirar los ojos de tan perverso ser.

—Quien lo diría, solo un chasquido de dedos, un pequeño cambio en las cuerdas de nuestra realidad y cada detalle ahora es tal como imagine —una risa de entonación melosa resonó en el desértico lugar —Te contare mi plan… ¿alguna vez has escuchado sobre Física Cuántica? Oh lo dudo, no eres más que una sucia ignorante —se lamento —Pero seguiré, luego de vagar por el espacio y el tiempo, he descubierto en fallo y error que, había uno, solo un detalle que pase por alto —dramatizo —Y ese era que debí haber colocado una pieza fundamental para cambiar el curso, ya sabes, _constantes y variables_, es verdad, no se puede cambiar lo que ya esta hecho, pero si se puede alterar —guiño uno de sus ojos gatunos con complicidad —Y yo lo he cambiado, pero shhh este será nuestro secreto —susurro con sorna y luego una estruendosa risa malévola —Debí haber colocado esa pieza en el tablero la primera vez y todo hubiera salido como lo planeaba, pero aun no es tarde, ahora todo, absolutamente todo entrara en mi más bella obra sin borradores —declaro sosteniendo el cadáver de la pitonisa, para luego colocar una expresión de desagrado al verla muerta

El extraño ser se levanto para tomar un nuevo camino, chasqueando los dedos y desapareciendo con un súbito viento, dejando atrás una fuerte carcajada.

Algunos duermen sobre sus amplios colchones de plumas y almohadones de algodón, otros se lamentan en la oscuridad de la noche mientras sus almas se ahogan en el alcohol, los más desgraciados sufren por sus propias pesadillas, y todo por el deseo de ver al mundo en Caos, de verlo arder, nadie escapa de los hilos del destino, o mejor dicho, a los designios de la realidad, ni siquiera Laquesis, Átropos o Cloto tienen el poder para controlarlo… Es entonces cuando el choque se provoca y la sangre florece.

* * *

**Gyula Békes, Hungría 24 de Agosto 1701**

* * *

—_Atravesare tu corazón !—_palpito una voz en su cabeza_ —Vengare la muerte de mi padre Ilias —_y las visiones se volvieron difusas —_Un insecto como tú no merece llamarse Hades, mi vida esta consagrada a mi Señor Hades, el verdadero, ¡hasta que mi cuerpo desaparezca! —_solo sombras, solo viejos vestigios de una vida…

Radamanthys despertó sudando frío, su visión se nublaba mientras sostenía su cabeza, su respiración pesada era lo único que se escuchaba en las frías paredes de la habitación mientras observaba al Wyvern armado a su costado derecho, tan imponente como letal; se levanto y sus piernas apenas respondían a su movimiento, la cabeza aun le punzaba, y entonces un liquido carmesí escurrió por sus fosas nasales, nuevamente todo se volvía distorsionado

—Pero que mierda —susurro con enojo al ver la sangre caer —Esto… ¿Por qué?

Después de tan extraña escena se volvió a tumbar sobre la cama boca arriba y dejo de pensar, solo trato de cerrar los ojos para reconciliarse con su sueño.

Entre tanto en una de las grandes salas del palacio, los dioses gemelos respiraban agitadamente, ambos con rastros de sangre en sus labios y manos, sus miradas de desconcierto y horror llenaban de tensión el lugar, los dioses también sangraban…

* * *

**NOTAS:**

* * *

**¿Quién es el misterioso Personaje?**

**¿Qué significan los sueños de Radamanthys?**

**¿Por qué Aspros no asesino a Castiel?**

**Eso y más en el próximo capitulo :D**


	5. Guerra Santa

**Y bueno, aquí el nuevo capitulo de esta Guerra santa**

**Debo destacar que algunos acontecimientos son los mismos que se vieron en LC pero eso va a ir cambiando hasta dejar todo totalmente diferente**

**Gracias por los reviews y folows :D**

* * *

**GUERRA SANTA**

* * *

El frío tacto de la cama de piedra delineando su espalda semi desnuda llegaba a tener cierto grado de incomodidad, más sin embargo, aquello no era lo que la sacaba de su zona de confort, su cuerpo oscilo entre que una ventisca helada le calo los huesos, se levanto sintiendo el frígido mármol en sus pies descalzos, sus esmeraldas eran lo único que se distinguía, a un a pesar de las tenues antorchas que la acompañaban, entre abrió los labios buscando oxigeno cuando comenzó a sofocarse, y una presión en su esternón la dejo sentada.

—Han pasado más de 200 años Atenea— zumbo una fantasmagórica voz gutural que ella conocía demasiado bien en lo más recóndito de sus memorias

Se levanto y aun que el suelo era como cuchillas afiladas en sus plantas, ella camino entre el largo corredor que conectaba con la sala del patriarca, abrió las pesadas cortinas con un manotazo asomando su cuerpo ataviado únicamente con un largo y vaporoso vestido blanco que resplandecía gracias a la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas de aquella noche espectral, trago saliva con espesor, su corazón bombeaba la sangre a su torrente con mayor efusividad, primero para conducir más calor a sus extremidades que se enfriaban de manera súbita y luego para mantenerla alerta ante cualquier extraño acto que se pudiera dar.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando estuvo frente al trono, el áspero tacto de la alfombra era mejor que la frialdad del mármol, inmediatamente materializo a Nike en su mano derecha y su semblante se endureció, una sombra de espeso humo se formo de manera imponente en un afán por intimidarla, pero ella no retrocedió y plantándose como un igual frunció el entrecejo. Ambos se mantuvieron quietos y la osca mirada de Athena agregada a sus labios que se abrían para hablar provoco la curiosidad del ente que la visitaba.

—Hades, señor de los muertos, ahórrate el discurso y dime que quieres

—Tu vida Atenea— le contesto directamente y ella no se inmuto sin embargo un suspiro de tristeza escapo

—Hemos mantenido esta guerra desde tiempos mitológicos y aun no te rindes, ¿Cuántas vidas más debo sacrificar para saciar tu sed?

—Dame tu vida Atenea y la de los humanos— reitero, Athena se negó

—Nunca te daría la vida de los humanos— ella le hizo frente y Nike brillo la risa del espectro sonó en la sala.

—Nos veremos pronto querida Atenea y esta vez nadie sobrevivirá, solo yo

La presencia de desvaneció y Athena cayo de rodillas al suelo, mientras la puerta del salón se abría de par en par, el Patriarca entraba corriendo, horrorizándose al ver a su diosa tumbada en el suelo llorando, la guerra era inevitable, su corazón se estrujo cuando las 88 armaduras vistieron a sus caballeros, los dioses también sentían temor, eran igual de frágiles, igual de ingenuos, algunos más que otros, pecaban de soberbia y vanagloria, al final eran tan o más humanos que los propios, la diosa se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso y se levanto con la ayuda de Sage

—La guerra Santa ha comenzado— susurro con firmeza con su parsimonioso rostro ahogado en melancolía

—Llamare a la orden dorada y daré indicaciones de inmediato, mi hermosa niña debes descansar— Sage se preocupo por ella

—No, he esperado veinte años por este día, yo los liderare contigo a mi derecha.

**Santuario de Grecia 22 de Enero 1704**

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que Castiel había tomado las riendas del Santuario como la diosa Athena, un corto lapso de paz se vivió entre que Hades despertaba, a pesar de las misiones nunca se encontró rastro alguno del Dios, el Santuario había sido reconstruido, al menos la sala de Athena y las doce casas, sin embargo la noche anterior, aquella Paz efímera se rompió cuando Hades oficialmente declaraba la guerra a la diosa de la Guerra Justa y la Sabiduría.

Los doce relucientes guerreros de la elite más prestigiada de Athena se encontraban reunidos en la sala del Patriarca, cada uno de ellos con las miradas serenas, el único que faltaba en la reunión era Defteros, las puertas marfil se abrieron y el sonoro paso metálico del mencionado se presentaba reverenciando a la diosa y al pontífice, Castiel dios un suspiro y camino hasta quedar a la cabeza de sus caballeros, miro a Sage con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada pero él la apoyo, respaldándola pasara lo que pasara, causando que la dulce niña dejara a un lado sus temores, nunca había liderado una guerra de esa magnitud, sabía que vidas se perderían, y a diferencia de sus asaltos en las distintas islas de las Indias Occidentales, esto era mil veces peor, una carnicería sin razón aparente más que la de un caprichoso dios, que como un infante se negaba a aceptar la derrota.

—Mis caballeros— anuncio con su voz implacable, los años la habían vuelto blanda e inteligente, pero algunas veces solía seguir con ese altanero tono al hablar, esa fuerza por la que ellos se sentían tan orgullos de que justamente Castiel fuera su diosa. —El Rey hades ha despertado por completo, serán tiempos difíciles, y no garantizo nuestras vidas, sin embargo, Yo la diosa Athena estoy dispuesta a ir con ustedes al campo de batalla, ¡pelearemos hombro a hombro y seguiremos siendo una humanidad libre!...

—Ya han escuchado a nuestra diosa, como Patriarca que soy quiero saber si todos están de acuerdo para seguirnos en esta batalla, Athena en su infinita bondad me ha pedido que los deje elegir, venir a la guerra o retirarse de ella— Sage la siguió con determinación.

Los doce guerreros se miraron unos a otros, fue Aldebaran el primero en colocar su mano diestra en el pecho con firmeza —Yo Aldebaran de Tauro seguiré nuestra diosa Athena hasta las puertas del infierno si es necesario— sus compañeros sonrieron ante la iniciativa del gran toro, que fue seguido por Manigoldo de Cáncer

—Bueno si yo no cuido a la enana ¿quién más lo hará? ¿El arquero?— soltó en tono burlón mientras tomaba la misma posición de su compañero Tauro

—Mi lealtad y mi fidelidad están de su lado Diosa Athena, mi espada es suya— el Cid con su seriedad pero sinceras palabras dejaron que Castiel sonriera, aun que el guerrero era implacable, su buen corazón la conmovía

—Alguien debe patear el culo de Hades ¿no? Bueno aquí me tienen— Kardia dio su arrogante mueca de satisfacción y coloco su mano en el pecho igual que el resto de los presentes

—Tratare en mayor medida de no permitir que Kardia haga alguna estupidez Diosa Athena— Degel tomo la misma posición

—¡Te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas Cas!— Regulus dijo aun que recibió cierta reprimenda de Sisifo con la mirada —Lo siento! Peleare a su lado diosa Athena— se corrigió pero Castiel lo hizo sonrojar cuando le devolvió un tierno gesto

—Diosa Athena déjeme seguirla en esta dura batalla— hablo el más bello entre los doce, Albafica, con una voz humilde y cargada de lealtad a la deidad

—Diosa Athena, nosotros también lucharemos a su lado, ¿cierto Shion?— Dohko con el tiempo se había vuelto cercano a Castiel, lo bastante como para ser uno de los caballeros con quien mayor confianza tenía, Libra orgullosamente coloco su mano en el pecho, seguido de Shion

—Creo que mi buen amigo ya lo ha dicho todo señorita, nuestras vidas están con usted— Shion le siguió la expresión a su mejor amigo

—Athena… déjame ir contigo, mi vida es tuya y mi corazón es tuyo, juro que no dejare que Hades gane esta guerra— esta vez Sisifo hablo con firmeza

—Athena, acompañare a mis hermanos en esta dura travesía, aun que no aseguro regresar con vida, hare todo en medida de lo posible para que ganes esta guerra— Asmita desconcertó a todos, sin embargo en los tres años que Castiel había convivido con ellos, aun que el santo de la Virgen no cambiara sus ideas, estaba dispuesto a luchar para defender las de Castiel, así como ella defendía con su vida las de ellos, permitiéndoles ser hombres libres

—Bueno al parecer solo falto Yo— Defteros suspiro con pesadez y miro fijamente a Castiel —Usted sabe por qué hago esto… ¿verdad?— Castiel agacho la mirada comprendiendo sus palabras —Iré a su lado— finalizo

Así los doce guerreros dorados estarían a lado de la diosa, todos en una posición de solemnidad con el puño en el pecho…

—¡Por la tierra y por Athena!— el canto de los caballeros dorados al unísono conmovió al Patriarca que recordaba sus épocas pasadas, y un inquebrantable orgullo por sus hijos se hizo presente.

—Recuerden… ustedes no pelean por mi, pelean por la paz de la tierra y los hombres, lleven eso siempre en mente, mi mano siempre estará en su hombro, todos y cada uno de ustedes tienen mi protección— Castiel camino entre sus doce guerreros con el rostro en lo alto asegurándose que ellos vieran a una líder, las puertas se abrieron para dejarlos ir directo al coliseo, donde el resto de sus caballeros de reunían.

Finalmente en la parte alta del coloso de cal y piedra se presentaron la diosa acompañada por sus doce santos dorados, Tenma miraba todo con admiración, y sus ojos se embelesaron cuando miro a la hermosa muchacha de largo vestido blanco presentarse ante ellos, con una sonrisa que brindaba calor, a lado del Pegaso se encontraba Yato que molesto lo observaba, estando un poco celoso del caballero de bronce, al sentirse tan cercano a Castiel en no más de tres años, pero eso no importaba cuando el discurso de Sage comenzó, la guerra con Hades estaba en puertas, y Yato daría su vida solo por defender a Castiel, su hermana y ahora diosa.

Cuando la reunión termino Sage comenzaba a organizar las defensas y equipos de trabajo en el Santuario, Hades no tardaría en atacar, había comenzado en una villa italiana, por lo que debía enviar a un escuadrón, conformado por cuatro caballeros de bronce, tres de plata y dos de Oro, los elegidos eran Dohko y Shion, Sage confiaba en ambos para poder realizar la misión con éxito, sobre todo porque se sospechaba que uno de los tres jueces de Hades se encontraba liderando a los espectros.

—Sage— Castiel llamo la atención del patriarca que se giraba para otorgarle una gentil mirada a su diosa —Quisiera despedirme de mis caballeros y desearles suerte— anuncio de manera tímida mientras apretaba la Nike en su mano

—Mi diosa Athena, no creo que…— sin embargo los ojos verdes y melancólicos de la deidad ablandaron su corazón —Bien, no creo que sea un problema grave— suspiro resignado

—Gracias— replico con alegría mientras le entregaba la Nike a una de las doncellas y salía corriendo.

Entre los largos pasillos, recordaba su infancia, Yato que era un hermano para ella y que sacrificaba todo por su bienestar, las noches en vela que pasaban mirando las constelaciones en el Elysion mientras Kristoff hablaba sobre cada una de ellas, Shion, Dohko esos caballeros dorados que gentilmente le brindaron algo más que solo su servicio como guerreros, ellos también eran como su familia, y Tenma, su carácter inquebrantable que le enseño a ser fuerte cuando quería retractarse de dirigir una guerra, y claro, sus fieles santos plateados, cada uno de ellos poseía el mismo valor para la dulce diosa que dejaba que el atardecer iluminara su cuerpo.

—Es… Castiel— Tenma se sintió enteramente feliz en cuanto vio a la hermosa joven que salía a despedirlos

—Más respeto idiota, ahora es Diosa Athena— Yato le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, aun que al mirarla sabía que la tristeza la acongojaba, la conocía demasiado bien, era su hermana.

Yato y Tenma se percataron de los veloces pasos de Athena, los guerreros se admiraron al ver a su diosa parada en la orilla de la casa de Piscis con ambas manos en el pecho y una sonrisa melancólica… —¡Regresen a salvo, todos!— vocifero mientras un par de necias lagrimas escapaban de su rostro —Aun tenemos que ir a la tumba de Papá, Yato, por favor— susurro mientras sonreía y el equipo tomaba rumbo en dirección a Italia.

**Trento Italia 22 de Enero 1704**

En una pequeña villa Italiana, o al menos lo que quedaba de esta, era una escena sacada de un cuento de terror, vidas extintas, cuerpos en el piso, fuego y sangre era lo único con lo que los caballeros de Athena, encontraron, llegaron tarde, a lo lejos lo único que se distinguía era una catedral que se sostenía en pie, iluminada por los intensos colores naranja y rojos del fuego que no se extinguia.

—¡Busquen sobrevivientes!— Shion ordeno y así, la búsqueda de algunos afortunados comenzó

—Tengo un raro presentimiento Dohko— Tenma acaparo la atención de Libra que fruncio ligeramente el ceño.

Dentro del pecho de Pegaso, algo lo llamaba a esa catedral, y él comenzaba a moverse por instinto, poco a poco perdía la noción del tiempo incluso el espacio, mientras el resto se dedicaba a las labores de rescate y reconocimiento, Dohko alarmado por la desobediencia de Pegaso se vio obligado a seguirlo, Shion en desaprobatoria hizo lo mismo… grave error.

La espesura del bosque era el lugar perfecto para ser emboscados, pero no paso, las puertas de madera se abrieron para engullir al joven caballero de bronce que despertó desorientado, observando frente a él, una pintura, la imagen de Castiel atravesada por una espada lo dejo helado, Dohko y Shion entraron tras de él, topándose de igual manera con la imagen, pero antes de sacar a Tenma de ahí, todos eran emboscados dentro del complejo, y la batalla comenzó.

—Alone… tú…— Tenma reconoció inmediatamente a un joven de mirada inocente y profunda, con una sonrisa cínica enmarcada en sus inocentes ojos azul marino, su cabellera que antes era rubia, ahora era de un tono Ebano

—Te estaba esperando, querido hermano… Tenma— le contesto con una voz apacible.

Dohko y Shion se miraron sin poder explicarse nada, pero los espectros atacaron y tuvieron que defenderse, mientras Tenma conmocionado ante la revelación de su hermano solo buscaba respuestas.

—¡Alone dime qué haces aquí!— exigió saber Tenma, al recordar que un par de espectros se lo habían llevado —Ven conmigo regresemos a casa

—¿A casa?... querido Tenma, estoy en casa, yo soy el rey de inframundo, soy Hades… amado hermano únete a mi, y derrotemos junto a la diosa Athena, traigamos paz a este mundo, con la muerte— la declaración del muchacho aterrorizo a Tenma que se negó dando algunos pasos hacia atrás causando que Hades arrugara el entrecejo

—Tú no puedes ser Hades…— los pasos de Tenma chocaron con una pila de cadáveres, mujeres, hombres, niños, Hades no distinguía a nada ni nadie para su cometido, lo que provocaba la ira de Pegaso —¡Tú… eres un monstruo!— encolerizo y ataco

La pelea era demasiado desigual, entre más atacaban los caballeros, más espectros aparecían, eran como un ejercito interminable, en un mínimo momento de descanso, Dohko se dio cuenta de que aquel muchacho de cabellera negra era el dios Hades, y con terror trato de acudir con Tenma, pero fue detenido por Shion.

—¡No me detengas, Tenma esta en peligro!— Dohko forcejeo con su amigo

—Si interfieres morirás, no podemos dejar que más vidas se extingan— entonces señalo a sus compañeros caídos, todos ellos, solo quedaban Tenma y ellos dos, Yato había desaparecido

—Es el dios Hades, si lo matamos ahora toda esta guerra santa terminara— Dohko hizo reflexionar a Shion que lo soltó del hombro

—No somos rivales para un dios… pero… la señorita Athena confía en nosotros— desvío la mirada con pena

—Vamos Shion— y así libra se embarco a la pelea entre Tenma y Hades.

El señor de los muertos ni siquiera se inmutaba de los ataques de los caballeros, que ahora estaban expuestos y agotados, pero Tenma se levantaba una y otra vez, provocando el enojo de Hades, Shion y Dohko solo miraban al pobre caballero que trataba de entender, quisieron detenerlo pero recibieron una negativa, agregado al cansancio de sus cuerpos.

—Me tienen harto mortales, lo mejor que puedo hacer por ustedes es matarlos— Hades dijo con una voz tranquila, mientras levantaba su espada

Un terrible comos salio desprendido de ella, Tenma luchaba contra la presión que esta ejercía, y entonces la catedral se comenzó a desmoronar, un vértice oscuro la engullía, sin dejar nada a su paso, era el final… todo desaparecio quedando solo la nada, un crater de escombros y muerte.

**Gyula Békes, Hungría 22 de Enero 1704**

—El señor hades ha tomado la iniciativa en la guerra, a pesar de nuestros consejos— hablo con frialdad Hypnos mientras consumía una vaporizante taza de té

—¿Quiénes somos nosotros para ir contra su voluntad?— cuestiono Tanathos mientras una perversa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro —Al final, no son más que insectos aquellos que tratan de detenerlo— soltó un suspiro cansado —Y al parecer, no le costo más que un respiro

Una estrella fugaz de color morado descendía en la torre más alta del palacio, Hades había regresado de su paseo, y Pandora inmediatamente acudió a con su señor, mientras los dioses gemelos seguían su ceremonia del Té.

Los tres jueces se encontraban de rodillas recibiendo a Hades, el dios, miro al trío con frialdad, sin embargo, sus ojos se centraron en Radamanthys, el cual se tenso, no supo que hacer o decir frente a su señor, más que el súbito silencio, la deidad se inclino y sostuvo la mejilla de Wyvern con frivolidad, la intensidad de sus ojos marinos se clavaron en el semblante del poderoso dragón del infierno.

—¿Qué es lo que acongoja al más violento de mis hombres?— pregunto tranquilamente con aquella voz casi infantil

—No es nada mi señor, le aseguro que…— pero callo en cuanto miro a Pandora entrar, entonces sus ojos se clavaron en la dama oscura, el dejo de odio que estos cargaban contra la mujer causo una ladina sonrisa del dios

—Comprendo, Radamanthys… yo puedo regresarte lo que has perdido— lo tentó con sus palabras

—Regresarme… lo que he perdido— mascullo buscando los ojos de su señor, y encontrando la nada infinita en ellos, tembló al ver tan hermosa y aterradora mirada

—La princesa de plata y oro— Hades respondió y entonces Pandora sintió un balde de agua helada en el cuerpo —Puedo devolverte a la hermosa vástago de Apolo, solo… debes traerme la cabeza de Pegaso y Athena— acoto con cierto tono de interés que inmediatamente incendio el alma de Radamanthys

—Lo haría aun que usted no lo compensara mi señor, yo mataría a Athena para que usted no manchara sus manos con sangre, desconozco el lazo que yo el más leal de sus jueces, pudiera tener con la oriunda del dios Sol— Radamanthys trato de ocultar el fervor de saber que al in sabría quien era aquella mujer que Hades le ofrecía como premio y por la que no evitaba sentirse totalmente satisfecho

—En cuanto yo lo ordene, me traerás el corazón de la diosa humana y daremos por terminada esta guerra santa mi amado Juez, ahora todos tomen sus posiciones, dentro de poco devastaremos el Santuario— ordeno saliendo de la sala con sus pasos simples pero imponentes —Pandora— la miro de soslayo y ella asintió siguiéndolo —Siento que alguien en estas paredes ha osado traicionarme— la mujer no dijo palabra alguna, solo su mirada cruel que ahora estaba cargada de miedo.

**Santuario de Grecia 23 de Enero 1704**

La cámara de Athena, resguardaba a la diosa, el clima de afuera dejaba que los azotes del rayo de Zeus se impactaran sobre las montañas, provocando un espectáculo natural que desde lo más alto del Santuario era simplemente espectacular, la hermosa niña de cabellos lilas miraba todo desde un ventanal, sus ropas eran suavemente mecidas junto a su largo cabello que ya llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, su melena sedosa jugaba en su piel causándole un cosquilleo.

—Diosa Athena— la llamaron desde fuera de la cámara.

Castiel camino hasta quedar frente a la puerta que la separaba de dos de sus más fieles caballeros de Oro, Shion y Dohko, tras la puerta ambos se mantenían en silencio, raspones y moretones adornaban las secciones de piel descubiertas que tenían, sucios y maltrechos estaban de rodillas frente a la puerta corrediza de papel de arroz color tabaco.

—Si— fue lo único que salio de la melodiosa voz de su diosa

—Hemos vuelto de la misión en Italia— el primero en hablar fue Shion que con la mirada gacha no tenia el valor de elevarla —Encontramos al Rey Hades… y nosotros— comenzó a titubear a lo que Dohko tuvo que tomar la palabra

—Al parecer Hades ha despertado totalmente y él personalmente se encargo de destruir la villa— hablo con dolor

—¿Hubo perdidas?— cuestiono la joven diosa que sintió un súbito escalofrío en su cuerpo, aun que este no era producto del frio que afuera avasallaba el Santuario

—Tres caballeros de plata heridos, y dos de bronce…— Dohko mantuvo la compostura ¿cómo explicarle a Athena que su hermano había perecido en batalla?

—¿Quiénes murieron en batalla?— finalmente la pregunta desarmo a ambos dorados, mirándose mutuamente.

—Yato de Unicornio… y… Tenma de Pegaso— respondió Dohko cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, Tenma había sido su alumno, un hermano, así como Yato lo fuera para Castiel.

Entonces sus lágrimas fueron enjugadas por unas calidas y gentiles manos, la sorpresa no se hizo esperar cuando Castiel estaba inclinada frente a él con sus serenos y hermosos ojos jade dándole paz, tras ello los brazos de Athena envolvieron a ambos caballeros, que no supieron reaccionar ante el acto de la diosa.

—No olvidaremos a nuestros caídos, y pelearemos en su nombre— susurro con calor ella también sufría, se levanto y los miro a ambos con decisión —Levántense— ordeno a lo que ellos inmediatamente accedieron —Hades ha dado el primer ataque, nos ha declarado oficialmente la guerra, no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados… hay que prepararnos para contraatacar— con firmeza hablo para luego dar un gentil rostro —Deben descansar mis caballeros, hicieron un excelente trabajo, pueden retirarse.

—Si— contestaron ambos al Unísono, el dolor de los músculos o huesos quebrados había sido extinguido con las acciones de la joven diosa, aun que sus palabras fueran firmes, ambos sabían que, el corazón de Athena lloraba por sus caídos, pero su fuerza y valentía los admiro.

**Gyula Békes, Hungría 23 de Enero 1704**

La mañana de calidos tintes esperaba por los guerreros de Hades, Radamanthys lideraba a una tropa de treinta espectros y Minos a otros treinta más, la ordenes de su señor… acabar con el Santuario, desmoronarlo y reducirlo solo a cenizas, tal como hacia veinte años atrás, pero no solo debían destruir la base ateniense, también tenían el deber de acabar con toda Grecia, y llevar ante él al terminar, el dulce corazón de la diosa Athena, el dragón del infierno se acomodo el yelmo sobre la cabeza, mientras su afilada mirada se dirigía al horizonte, perdiéndose en el.

—Así que Hades mando a sus dos perros grandes por la cabeza de Athena— la voz de Aspros sonó dentro de los oídos de Wyvern que se contuvo para no destrozarlo en ese momento

—Soy el único capaz, dudo que tu lealtad a mi señor sea sincera— le contesto en modo frío y arrogante —Nunca dejaras de ser un perro de esa chiquilla— finalizo sin querer seguir la conversación con la suplice de Géminis

—¿Perro? Aquí yo solo veo al guardián de Marte y al sometido de Pandora— Aspros hizo un ademán con el brazo mientras le daba la espalda caminando dentro del palacio

Radamanthys estuvo a punto de ir tras él y comenzar una pelea, pero Minos lo interrumpió, y ambos jueces tomaron camino a Grecia.

Desde las sombras Aspros sonreía ampliamente, un dejo de melancolía se vio en su rostro a la par que la campanilla de su trenza sonaba cuando la brisa la agito, pero su semblante se transformo cuando alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Nuestro plan va en marcha mi querido Aspros, un poco más y todo será tal y como lo deseamos— la voz de un hombre que Géminis conocía muy bien

—Por lo menos esta vez fue bajo mi voluntad y no por tus juegos— bufo con desden mientras miraba el firmamento —Supongo que… has colocado ya las piezas en el tablero

—Siempre han estado ahí mi querido Aspros… siempre han estado ahí, solo deben moverse y nosotros intervenir si una de ellas quiere salir del juego— suspiro la sombra mientras se alejaba de géminis —Recuerda cual es tu trabajo a partir de este momento— se desvaneció y Aspros regreso dentro del castillo.

**Santuario de Grecia 23 de Enero 1704**

Castiel miraba el atardecer, sus ojos cristalinos contemplaban la extensión territorial del Santuario, y la nube roja a los limites, producto de Albafica y sus rosas venenosas, en pos de la protección de Athena, la chiquilla siempre trato de entender al caballero, trato de acercarse y que este confiara en ella, con el tiempo, Piscis dejo caer sus defensas, permitiendo que su diosa contemplara la belleza que se escondía detrás de ese corazón helado, ella rogaba a los cielos porque esa guerra terminara, deseaba enfrentar a Hades y terminar con él, para no seguir sacrificando vidas, sin embargo debía endurecer su corazón.

—¡Diosa Athena!— Atla entro corriendo a los aposentos de la diosa —¡Diosa Athena, dos jueces del infierno vienen al Santuario!

Castiel se exalto y materializo la Nike hasta que Sage entro con parsimonia y una sonrisa llena de confianza que desconcertó a la diosa y al chiquillo.

—Mi amada niña, confía en tus caballeros, todos están listos para la batalla— Athena apretó su báculo, cuando las explosiones comenzaron.

**Santuario de Grecia, Rodorio:**

Del lado poniente Minos atacaba de manera constante, acabando con cada caballero que se opusiera en su camino, mientras del lado oriente Radamanthys avanzaba igualmente, rodeando a Athena, para dejarla acorralada, ambos espectros desplegaban sin piedad su poder.

—_Detente— _la voz femenina de una mujer sonó dentro de la cabeza de Wyvern —_Basta Radamanthys detente— _el Juez libero un brutal alarido y una onda de choque comenzó a arrasar con las pequeñas construcciones, mientras la gente huía despavorida.

En una de las callejuelas diviso entre la estampida de personas un frágil brazo, y unos cabellos platinados, un aroma a lirios inundo sus fosas nasales, y el Juez dejo a sus hombres a la suerte que les deparara, pues sin pensarlo más, siguió al ente que se escabullía entre las calles y personas. Sus piernas solo se movían sin su voluntad, no supo en que momento se alejo del objetivo, cuando dejo la lealtad que tanto juro a Hades, solo para alcanzar la nada, sombras y visiones que lo atormentaban, hasta que finalmente alcanzo la figura.

El horror de su visión se presento cuando la figura que perseguía giro sobre sus talones, causando que se detuviera en manera abrupta, mirando un horrible agujero en el pecho donde se supone debía estar su corazón, dejando que la sangre escurriera casi coagulada, el latido del órgano retumbaba sin compasión alguna en su memoria, los hermosos ojos cristalinos de color amatista lo miraban fijamente con una profunda tristeza, y despecho

—¿Quién eres?— interrogo Radamanthys con furia pero sin recibir respuesta —Habla… ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me atormentas?

Susurros espectrales y un viento helado calaron los huesos de Wyvern, negándose a caer ante la presencia, y al final quebrándose con enojo.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

* * *

**Castiel comenzara a ser más sensible pero eso no significa que no saque ****carácter**

**Aquí tiene más apego por sus caballeros como se darán cuenta no solo por "x" o "y" aun que debo destacar que Aspros es tipo el más apegado a ella pero COMO HUMANA no como diosa**

**Ella no tiene lazos con Hades pero Tenma si, y eso va a afectar tal como en TLC**


	6. Colapso

**Hoy hay... Aspros x Castiel... disfrútenlo D:**

* * *

**COLAPSO**

* * *

**Santuario de Grecia: **

La mirada verde de Castiel estaba atenta al horizonte, dos de los más poderosos cosmos enemigos amenazaban su hogar, sin embargo algo la desconcertó, cuando uno de ellos desapareció de un momento a otro, era extraño e inquietante, de alguna manera temía, no por ella, más bien por las vidas de su gente, suspiro esperando calmar lo que acongojaba su mente y continuo atenta a lo que ocurría.

—Mi diosa —la voz de Shion la hizo girar sobre sus talones para mirarlo fijamente con aquella dulce mirada —Quiero pedirle que me permita ir a apoyar a Albafica —agrego de manera suplicante esperando a que la diosa le diera su consentimiento

—Supongo que… —giro nuevamente su mirada a donde los comos chocaban y se abatían sin cuartel —Él… es una persona muy orgullosa pero —suspiro —Ve, si él lo necesita, Shion, regresen con vida por favor.

—Diosa Athena, la prioridad de Shion es cuidar de la casa de Aries —interrumpió Sage con su pacifico modo de hablar

—Pero patriarca —Shion espeto esperando poder ablandar al hombre de cabellera blanca que se negó rotundamente

—Albafica es capaz, él podrá vencer al Juez confiemos en él —miro a Castiel y ella asintió

—Sage tiene razón, pero… algo, algo no esta bien, algo me preocupa —Castiel dijo con serenidad mientras cerraba sus ojos para buscar en si misma

—Estamos aquí para protegerla, no dejaremos que invadan las doce casas Señorita Athena —la mano del patriarca se poso en el hombro de la diosa que le devolvía un gesto calido.

**Gyula Bekés, Hungria:**

Aspros se encontraba vestido con la Surplice mientras se adentraba en los oscuros pasillos de la fortaleza de Hades, un par de puertas grandes se abrieron para recibirlo, enarco una ceja cuando miro al hermoso joven que ahora se declaraba Dios del Inframundo, se veía tan infantil, pero aquella siniestra mirada lo incomodaba, aun que no lo mostraba, géminis se arrodillo y Hades camino hasta él.

—Aspros, tengo trabajo para ti —Hades lo observo, el temple de aquel hombre era incomparable —Sé que cuando te devolví la vida, juraste lealtad, quiero que la pruebes ahora, trae a mi hermano Tenma

Aspros suspiro, no esperaba aquella petición pero poco le interesaba, sus planes estaban marchando tal cual lo deseaba y sin nada más cumpliria por el momento con las ordenes del "dios".

—Marchare enseguida mi señor —contesto secamente

—Debe encontrarse ahora mismo en la quinta prisión, no permitas que escape, lo quiero vivo frente a mi —Hades chasqueo los dedos y Aspros se levanto para salir del lugar

—Así que… Tenma, me pregunto… bueno de cualquier manera eso no es algo relevante para mi —con paso firme se encamino a donde Hades lo había enviado mientras la campanilla de su trenza sonaba en el desolado ambiente.

—Aspros —una voz lo detuvo en seco, Hypnos se encontraba detrás de él — ¿Qué te ha pedido el señor hades? —Su interrogante fue directa y Aspros solo dio una sonrisa torcida

—La vida de su hermano Tenma —revelo con franqueza —Si es todo lo que va a preguntar, si me permite debo ir a cumplir mis funciones

—Hmmm, así que la vida de Pegaso —cuando Aspros escucho aquello se quedo en seco analizando las palabras del dios gemelo —Esa constelación siempre ha traído problemas a mi señor, es raro que pida que le lleves a ese joven —Hypnos medito un momento —Bien, no lo harás tú, enviare a uno de mis subordinados personales, tú ve al Santuario, y trae al idiota de Radamanthys parece haber perdido el rumbo, y Minos esta teniendo demasiados problemas, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder un Juez del Infierno

Con obediencia Aspros asintió, mientras se marchaba un malestar embargo su corazón, como si fuera a encontrarse con alguien que no deseaba, trago saliva y en la enorme cancela de la salida, desapareció de un destello en dirección a Grecia.

**Santuario de Grecia: **

Castiel sintió una presión fuerte en su pecho cuando el cosmos de Albafica era abatido con brutalidad, y además varios de sus caballeros de plata habían perecido, se mantuvo en pie con la angustia en la garganta, no debía llorar, ella debía ser fuerte, sus manos temblaron mientras sentía un escalofrío que estremeció hasta sus huesos, el pueblo de Rodorio estaba amenazado, por poco, en su impulso, estuvo por salir del Santuario para hacer ella misma, frente al problema que ahora los golpeaba, pero Sage se lo impidió.

Intranquila salio de sus aposentos en dirección a la estatua de Athena, dejándose caer sobre las escaleras de rodillas, antes de darse cuenta, de sus mejillas rodaban lagrimas, Albafica había muerto, y las campanas del pueblo repicaban con tristeza, nunca más vería las hermosas rosas que el santo, con tanto amor plantaba para ella, Athena sintió su corazón destrozarse con cada vida que se apagaba por su culpa.

—No deberías llorar —esa voz la reconoció al instante y se levanto con presura buscándola por todas partes —De cualquier manera, es el destino de todos los caballeros

—Tú… Aspros —susurro aterrada aforrándose a su báculo y a punto de alzar su cosmos

Rápidamente un par de brazos la asfixiaron, y Athena se desvaneció en el aire junto a la figura que la rodeaba.

Abrio los ojos y su vista borrosa solo distinguió una figura con armadura púrpura, lo que inmediatamente la hizo retroceder en el piso, buscando por todas partes la Nike, un brazo la estrujo con fuerza mientras una mano le cubría la boca, su corazón estaba por salirse por la garganta, trato de mantener la calma y observo, era él, lo supo en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, su aspecto físico no había cambiado en nada, ella frunció el ceño y de manera salvaje trato de zafarse consiguiendo no más que dolor en sus extremidades.

—Tranquila, puedo lastimarte —su voz seguía siendo la misma, todo en él —Voy a quitarte la mano de la boca, no grites… —le susurro al oído endulzándola y haciéndola sentir un escalofrío que la convulsiono causando una sonrisa ladina que ella no pudo ver en Aspros

—Traidor —escapo de sus labios cuando él la solto

—Eso duele —le contesto sin inmutarse —Tengo un mensaje para ti

—No quiero nada de ti, ahora dime qué haces aquí, juro que voy a atravesarte la Nike por…

—Tranquila —Aspros la atrajo a su cuerpo envolviéndola de manera protectora —No queremos que toda tu orden dorada y el patriarca estén aquí en segundos, no antes de entregarte el mensaje

—Suéltame —mascullo con pocas fuerzas sucumbiendo al agarre del hombre

—¿Desde cuando Athena es tan salvaje? —pregunto mientras desnudaba la muñeca de la diosa y se mordía el labio inferior al ver la tersa piel expuesta

—¿Qué haces? Aspros… suéltame —suplico pero él no hacía caso

—Hace cinco años eras solo una adolescente que fingía ser una ruda corsaria, hoy eres una mujer —Aspros no se contenía, el solo tener cerca de la diosa, revolvía todas sus emociones, perdiendo el sentido común

—Dime… ¿por qué? —el tono de Castiel se ensombreció mientras su mano libre navegaba en el cabello de Aspros, rozando aquella trenza que ella había hecho —Veo que aun la llevas contigo

—Mi pasado en el Santuario no es algo que incumba ahora —lucho con todas sus fuerzas pero sus labios surcaron el largo cuello de la niña que se estremeció ante su calido aliento —Si tan solo tú solo fueras Castiel, si no fueras Athena —susurro en su oído y ella se tenso —Si yo no fuera un traidor, un ciervo del señor Hades —agrego con pesar en su voz antes de sellar sus labios en el cuello de la diosa

—Si solo fuéramos humanos —ella termino la oración relajando su cuerpo y dejándose llevar por el momento

Entonces nada existió, el universo se volvía insignificante, su cuerpo vibro, el calor se volvía como una fragua, y cuando los labios de Castiel se posaron en el cuello contrario, Aspros tembló como un niño indefenso, un momento, solo por un momento ella deseaba olvidarse de ser una diosa, y solo ser Castiel, un ardor lleno su frágil muñeca que era sometida pero no se quejo, su saliva humedeció la cervical de Aspros, él la apretó contra su cuerpo, ansío con todas sus fuerzas olvidar lo que eran…

Se mantuvieron quietos un largo momento, se miraron, ella dejo un calido rastro húmedo, que pronto se volvía frío estremeciendo a géminis, y entonces, se percato del ardor en su antebrazo, desde la muñeca casi a la parte interna del hombro había un escrito, ilegible, algo que ella no descifraba, se desconcerto y enarco una ceja preguntando con la mirada, Aspros sonrío ladino.

—Tienes que descubrirlo sola, solo puedo decir que de eso, depende el futuro de esta guerra —acaricio sus cabellos lilas

—Eres un traidor, Sage te matara —ella susurro con temor

—Ya morí una vez, volvería a hacerlo —dijo con pesar y una sonrisa melancólica —Solo podría morir por ti

Aquello paralizo a la mujer que levanto su semblante, envolviéndose una vez más en un abrazo, que no duro más de un instante cuando el cuerpo de Aspros se desvaneció dejando a Castiel sobre el suelo de la sala patriarcal, las puertas se abrieron y Sisifo noto a la diosa sobre el suelo, acudiendo a ella con presura, en un instinto Castiel estrecho a Sagitario en sus brazos mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, sagitario callo, el silencio que gobernaba en la sala estremecía al caballero que acariciaba con sutileza el cabello lila e su diosa. Ella se percato de la marca que Aspros le había dejado, y como esta se desvanecía.

—Diosa Athena… ¿esta bien? —pregunto admirado ante el acto de la joven, sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar por el acto de Castiel

—Quiero que esta guerra se acabe —susurro ella de manera apenas perceptible

Sisifo comprendia todas las sensaciones nuevas de Castiel, apenas hace unos años ella era una jovencita normal, y ahora lideraba una guerra contra Hades, para ser sincero, Sisifo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas liberarla de aquel pesar, se percato de la posición en que se encontraban e inmediatamente se sintio nervioso, ayudandola a levantarse, noto que su vestido estaba quemado en una sección de la manga.

—Señorita, su vestido, dígame ¿con qué se lastimo? ¿esta bien? —se alarmo pero Castiel le mostró la piel de su antebrazo

—Tranquilo no es nada, ves, solo… —medito por momentos recordando su encuentro con Aspros —No me fije y lo queme con una vela —se excuso y Sisifo la observo no muy convencido, antes de que Sage entrara a la sala

—Diosa Athena, supongo que ya supo lo de…

—Si Sage, lo sé, gracias de cualquier manera —suspiro cansada

—Sin embargo, hay algo que debo informarle… esto es un poco, difícil —Sage miro con cierta tristeza a la niña —Los espectros de Hades no mueren, vuelven a revivir, Shion de Aries me lo ha informado, lo confeso el Juez de Griffo antes de morir

—¿Y Wyvern? —Sisio agrego exaltado —También supe que Wyvern llego al Santuario, ¿dónde… dónde esta ese maldito?

—Calma Sisifo, el Juez de Wyvern desapareció, no sé como pero de cualquier manera he redoblado la guardia, nada ni nadie atravesara las doce casas ni llegara a la señorita Athena, lo que me preocupa es la ventaja de los espectros sobre nosotros i señorita —Sage recordo la anterior guerra santa y la evidente desventaja de las tropas de Athena

—Bien, en ese caso —medito antes de llamar a la Nike y girar sobre sus talones en dirección a la estatua de Athena —Es mi turno de actuar —declaro ante el desconcierto del patriarca y el caballero —Quiero que evacuen todo el pueblo, hagan equipos para ello, yo levantare una barrera por nuestros territorios para que los espectros no puedan revivir, así estaremos en condiciones de pelear igual a igual —con paso firme se dirigía a las afueras subiendo el largo recorrido a la estatua

—Pero Señorita eso es peligroso —Sisifo camino detrás de ella acompañado por Sage

—Tranquilos, estaré bien —determino con seguridad mientras suspiraba y continuaba el recorrido —Hagan lo que he pedido, por favor

—Diosa Athena —Sage mascullo mientras miraba a la joven colocarse frente a la estatua erguida en su honor

Castiel elevo su cosmos, aun no lo dominaba como ella deseaba, pero el conocimiento básico servia para desplegarlo y crear una barrera que impediría la resurrección de los espectros de Hades.

—Patriarca —Sisifo lo llamo —Debemos hacer algo, ella… corre peligro, no solo se drena su cosmos, también se drena su vida —confeso el caballero y Sage sencillamente se giro para regresar a la sala del patriarca

—Lo sé Sisifo, y encontrare una manera de evitar que ella se sacrifique de esa manera —exhalo —Los refuerzos vienen en camino, nuestra amada Athena no esta sola, además creo que… a ella le agradara ver a alguien, después de tanto dolor —finalizo mientras caminaba

**Gyula Bekés, Hungria:**

—El idiota de Minos esta muerto y Athena levanto una barrera para impedir la resurrección de los espectros —hablo Aspros mientras se encontraba retrancado sobre el marco de una puerta —Y Radamanthys esta tumbado en su habitación —bufo

—Buen trabajo Géminis —le contesto Hypnos que jugaba ajedrez con Tanathos —Puedes retirarte

Aspros sin más desapareció del lugar, le molestaban esos dos, sin embargo algo comenzó a invadir su pensamiento, y no era la hermosa mirada de Castiel, recordó encontrar a Wyvern a las afueras del Santuario totalmente inconsciente y con una severa fiebre, tenia múltiples marcas en el cuello, arañazos profundos, y lo único que podía articular era "Delfos". Aspros sabía algo de la historia, conocía el historial de Juez con aquella mujer, lo que él no se esperaba es que el Juez tan pronto fuera perseguido.

—Al imbecil de Radamanthys lo esta cazando Tisifone —hablo mientras se tumbaba sobre una silla frente a un ventanal

—Eso no importa ahora, ya me encargare de ello, ¿le diste el mensaje a nuestra pequeña Athena? —pregunto la misma voz masculina con la que Aspros siempre conversaba entre las sombras

—Si, tal como lo solicitaste, ahora esta indefensa, eso puede ya sabes, irrumpir nuestros planes —aclaro mientras cerraba los ojos

—Paciencia mi querido Aspros, paciencia, dentro de poco el escenario estará listo —le contesto la voz —Ahora respecto a Radamanthys, negociare con Tisifone, no podemos perder a una de nuestras piezas clave, por el momento claro, cuando llegue el tiempo, que haga lo que le venga en gana esa detestable furia —suspiro cansado desapareciendo

—Por cierto —lo volvió a llamar —Hay alguien en el Inframundo a quien te gustaría ver… —una sonrisa ensanchada surco sus labios

—No te preocupes, él también es necesario en esta guerra, ¿por qué crees que no quebré sus lazos con Alone? —finalmente aquel cosmos se desvaneció y Aspros solo miro a la nada

Radamanthys despertaba de su inconsciencia, mientras se preguntaba que paso, a su lado estaba una jarra con agua, y con ansias la consumió, su garganta estaba seca, para luego notar las heridas de su cuello, y no solo del cuello también de la espalda, las costillas, el flagelo había sido cruel, entonces recordó, finalmente después de tantos años de tortura, luego de tanto tiempo desesperado buscando en sus memorias, lo supo…

—Delfos —susurro con amargura mientras veía en su mente el precioso retrato de la mujer

Los preciosos ojos púrpura brillantes, el largo cabello ondulado de color platinado, la piel tersa y blanca, ella era el producto de su pesar, incluso su voz era tenuemente recordada, el llanto no se hizo esperar, estaba despechado, se sentía indigno, sobre todo porque él mismo había tomado la vida de la mujer en sus manos, arrancándole el corazón con salvajismo, lo único que él realmente amo, le fue arrebatado por propia mano, y no solo eso…

Sin embargo, Radamanthys aun no sabía la causa, por la que había cometido tal acto, únicamente, sabía que Tisifone, la furia que castigaba la traición de Sangre, estaba tras de él, para someterlo a un juicio que duraría toda una eternidad, juicio en el que tendría que ver cara a cara a Apolo, y del cual, probablemente se desataría algo mucho más grande que una simple guerra santa.

**Templo de Apolo / Olimpo**

No había música, no había ninfas, lo único era un trono en el cual una figura se encontraba sentada tamborileando los dedos sobre el reposabrazos de marfil, sus ojos irradiaban fiereza, el siempre tranquilo y pacifico dios del sol y las artes estaba perturbado.

—Mi señor Apolo —lo llamo un joven de cabellera negra

—Odiseo prepárate, bajaremos a la tierra —determino mientras se levantaba de su lugar intimidando al guerrero con esa mirada afilada —Atenea ya ha sobrepasado los limites

—Mi señor… usted… —Odiseo no se atrevía a levantar la mirada

—Esta guerra con Hades ha involucrado a mi propia sangre y eso es ofender al Olimpo —agrego con rabia —Han matado a Delfos

**Santuario de Grecia: **

La luna iluminaba el Santuario junto al cosmos de Athena que se expandía para alzar la barrera para evitar el revivir de los espectros, la diosa mantenía sus ojos cerrados, su energía se drenaba y era como cuchillas afiladas en todo su cuerpo, pero aquel dolor lo resistía.

—Un cosmos… un terrible cosmos se acerca —Castiel se estremeció abriendo los ojos —No… él no

—Atenea —una poderosa voz la llamo mientras incandescentes llamas bañaban el suelo en múltiples colores

—Apolo —ella dijo temblando

Frente a sus ojos apareció, el dios sol, su mirada implacable sometía a la pequeña diosa, la guerra santa estaba a punto de cambiar en manera drástica.

—Tú y Hades se han atrevido a atentar contra mi sangre por su nefasto berrinche de poder, y eso es algo que los dioses reprobamos, tu actitud infantil —se planto frente a ella

—Entonces, también vas a declararme la guerra —dijo con firmeza empuñando a Nike y Apolo se sorprendió —Entonces, si no hay opción, pelearemos hermano

—¿Tanto amas a los mortales? —le dijo con asco

—Así como tú amas a tu sangre Apolo —determinada lo miro fijamente —Yo protejo a los hombres, aquellos a los que ustedes han abandonado, si quieres enfrascarte en una guerra que no te pertenece, no me quedare de brazos cruzados

—Eres una chiquilla impertinente y obstinada, ser consentida de nuestro padre no te salvara —regreso el desafío

—Yo —susurro —Yo no soy hija de Zeus —alzo la voz dejando helado a su hermano —Soy hija de Kristoff Kherdal

—Hija de un sucio mortal —espeto Apolo

—Ese sucio mortal tiene más moral y le debo respeto, más que a ustedes los dioses pedantes —su cosmos se elevo y Apolo frunció el entrecejo —Yo daré mi vida por los humanos si es necesario Apolo, y no te tengo miedo a ti, ni a Hades, o incluso al mismo Zeus

—Tu osadía la pagaras Atenea —elevo su cosmos de igual manera

—Diosa Athena —Sage entro al escenario y miro con terror al dios Apolo

—Sage, retírate, esto no te incumbe —hablo Castiel con severidad —Tu deber es vigilar el Santuario de los espectros de Hades, retírate

—Pero —Sage trato de convencerla en vano

—Haz lo que te ordeno, y no dejes que nadie más intervenga —y el anciano asintió —Ahora, dime Apolo, ¿planeas unírtele a Hades?

—No, solo quiero saber quién de los dos, asesino a mi sangre —declaro con fría sinceridad

—Hades ataco al Santuario hace veinte años antes de que yo descendiera —contesto Castiel

—Y eso… ¿qué tiene que ver? —Apolo se desespero

—Que no pudo hacerlo sin ayuda de Delfos, solo Delfos podía haber confesado que yo no estaba en la tierra, Delfos indico que hacer —hablo de manera seria —Esa es mi conclusión

—¡Mientes Atenea! —hablo con furia que no inmuto a la diosa —Delfos debía mantenerse fuera de la guerra santa, y lo sabes, la pitonisas debieron someterla al sueño eterno en el monte parnaso antes de la guerra para no inmiscuirla en sus asuntos

—Entonces, dime… ¿cómo Hades ataco? Solo Delfos tiene potestad sobre las visiones del futuro —hablaba con total naturalidad

—Investigare Atenea, y juro que el culpable pagara con la ira de los dioses —se dio la media vuelta desvaneciéndose y llevándose con el las llamas multicolor dejando en total frío al Santuario

—Sage —Castiel lo llamo con su cosmos

—Si, señorita Athena —inmediatamente el anciano volvió a su lugar junto a la diosa

—Esta guerra se tornara turbia, y sobrecogedora, necesitaremos algo más que un ejercito… alguien asesino a la sangre de Apolo, y la uso para cambiar el curso de la guerra, es como si —articulo ella

—Como si supieran que pasaría en el futuro e hicieron que Delfos interviniera —contesto el patriarca

—El futuro… constantes y variables… Sage, siento… que esta guerra no esta bien —declaro y una punzada llego a su cabeza mientras su nariz goteaba icor

—Mi señora —Sage acudió a ella

—Tranquilo, yo… esto… —miro la sangre en sus dedos y borrosas diapositivas llegaron a su mente —¿Esta guerra, no debía ocurrir así?

**Gyula Bekés, Hungria:**

—Apolo es una molestia en mis planes —hablo alguien desde las sombras —Aspros, prepárate, le daremos una gratificante visita al dios sol

—Siento que esto sobrepasa los limites —Aspros declaro

—¿Quieres ver lo que ocurrirá en el siglo XX? Más vale que de una vez nos encarguemos de este detalle, aquí y ahora —dijo de manera inquisitiva la voz mientras Aspros se levantaba de su lugar siguiendo a la sombra —Athena me lo agradecerá —Suspiro —Y toda la humanidad

—A veces no entiendo nada de lo que hacemos —Aspros abrió un portal dejando pasar a su acompañante —Solo quiero obtener lo que deseo y el resto puede pudrirse —suspiro cansado

—Lo tendrás ya te lo dije, ahora apresúrate, quiero sacar a Apolo de mis planes cuanto antes… oh disculpa, de nuestros planes.

Ambos desaparecieron en el portal.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

* * *

**Tisifone en la mitología es una de las 3 furias, y se encarga de castigar a los que cometen traición de Sangre y asesinato.**

**¿Por qué Cas también sangro de la nariz como Hypnos y Tanathos? Bueno eso lo veremos conforme avance la historia**


	7. Tragedia Divina

**Pues nada, nuevo capitulo, a partir de aquí nos alejamos de Lost Canvas para modificar en su totalidad la historia, los escenarios serán al rededor del mundo y los sucesos y batallas diferentes a lo visto en el Manga.**

**Gracias por sus Follow y Review, espero que les guste :D**

* * *

**Tragedia Divina**

* * *

_No puede haber dos recuerdos en un mismo lugar…_

Athena mantenía el escudo que protegía al Santuario, dos días desde la visita de Apolo, su estado físico y anímico cada vez se veía más delicado, su cosmos aun que brillante, se debilitaba, Castiel sufría, pero nadie podía hacer nada para ayudarla o… tal vez si. Caminando con pasos firmes y serenos, el guardián de la sexta casa se presentaba frente a la joven Athena, sus ojos aun que sellados, no le impedían saber que el semblante cansado de la diosa era preocupante.

—Diosa Athena —su voz serena confortaba a la muchacha que abrió sus hermosas gemas verdes para ofrecer una dulce sonrisa

—Asmita —mascullo con debilidad

—Diosa Athena, quisiera pedirle un favor —Asmita se quito el casco mientras daba una sutil reverencia

—Sabes que nadie tiene que inclinarse ante mi, ya han pasado tres años y todos insisten en ello —suspiro y perdió fuerzas dejándose caer, Sisifo que se encontraba cercano a ella acudió con la diosa para sostenerla —Estoy bien Sisifo, tranquilo —Castiel se reincorporo

—Diosa Athena, quisiera ir a Jamir, donde el maestro Hakurei, hemos encontrado la manera de sellar a los espectros sin que usted tenga que sacrificarse de esta manera —Asmita solicito con su sereno tono de voz

—Bien —exhalo cansada y con sueño en sus palabras —Adelante…

Asmita giro sobre sus talones para ir a donde su misión sin embargo…

—Asmita —Castiel lo llamo —Tenma y Yato... han regresado, ¿verdad? —aun que su respiración era cansada y su voz apenas audible el caballero de Virgo comprendió

—Si, ambos solo son un par de adolescentes jugando a vivir, pero… luchan por usted como verdaderos caballeros, son dignos de llevar sus armaduras —contesto

—Sisifo —Castiel ahora llamo a Sagitario que se coloco frente a ella —Necesito que me dejes a solas con Asmita, por favor —pidió con entereza ante la sorpresa de Sagitario, sin embargo obedeció a la petición de la diosa —Ahora que estamos a solas Asmita, necesito algo

—Usted dirá —Virgo camino para quedar más cerca de la joven diosa que extendió su brazo y con un gesto doloroso los símbolos que Aspros había grabado en su piel con fuego fatuo aparecieron —Así que estuvo aquí

—Si, hace dos días, no sé lo que significan, y tú eres el único caballero que puede resolver esto

—¿Puedo palparlos? —pidió y Castiel se lo permitió —No es una maldición, tampoco algo que afecte a su cosmos, esto… —su semblante se endureció, la paz de virgo se vio opacada por un sentimiento de amargura —Ya comprendo… usted, debe esperar a que llegue el momento, es lo único que le puedo decir, sinceramente, esto cambia un poco mis planes, pero no se preocupe, nada que no pueda ser solucionado

—Comprendo, gracias —Asmita giro sobre sus talones y se retiro, dejando a Castiel con cierta angustia

—Sé que nos volveremos a ver —el viento soplo

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí Edward Tacth? —pregunto al viento la joven Athena

—Parece que engañar a los dioses no es mi especialidad —aprecio detrás de la estatua de Athena, el viejo lobo de mar —Tranquila, te guardare el secreto, ahora… quiero saber ¿cómo es que conoces a Aspros?

—Las paredes escuchan Tatch —dijo con cierta sonrisa y luego negó con la cabeza

—Aun me parece que fue ayer cuando te vi correr por las calles de Cuba con una bolsa de manzanas en mano, tratando de alcanzar a Kristoff y a Mi que nos caíamos de ebrios —una sonora carcajada contagio a Athena que recordó su vida pasada

—Nunca tuve una vida trágica, melancólica o interesante, el hecho de ser Athena es lo único que me ha tenido jodida —respondió con total naturalidad

—Hey ¿qué pasa con ese vocabulario diosa Athena? —la reprendió con cinismo —El lenguaje de los marinos…

—No es digno de una deidad, lo sé… cuando acabe esta guerra santa me iré a Cuba a beber a una cantina, pediré una cerveza negra y ron, ron para todos —bufo inflando ligeramente las mejillas —A veces creo que esto es una broma de los dioses

—¿No te gusta ser Athena?

—La pregunta ofende —inquirió con total seguridad —Lo detesto, solo veo gente morir —agrego con cierto pesar —Pero esto es más allá de mi deber, de mi honor, nunca he abandonado una batalla y esta no será la primera

—¿Aun que mueras en la batalla final? —el hombre pregunto con seriedad

—Aun que muera al final —contesto —Un mundo de hombres libres, con sus propias convicciones

—Kristoff siempre me dijo que tu mayor error era ser demasiado ingenua y apasionada, muchas veces dijo que siempre querías arreglar los problemas del mundo, como si pensaras que una sola persona hiciera la diferencia en el medio de una guerra —hablo con cariño paterno, ella sintió que era Kristoff quien le declaraba dichas palabras —Te aferras a tus creencias y eres algo cabeza dura, pero al parecer Sage te ha guiado bien

—Sage es como un tercer padre, aun que a veces me ata las alas

—Ese viejo es sabio, síguelo, y la victoria estará contigo mi joven Athena

—Aun que esta este manchada de sangre

—Cuando la compañía libero a los esclavos de Santo Domingo ¿a caso no hubo derramamiento de sangre?

—Detesto cuando me contradicen —Castiel volvió a cerrar los ojos

—Siempre habrá sangre, fuego y sangre, lo sabes —trato de convencerla —Pero solo tú y Sage pueden incrementarla o reducirla según sus decisiones

Castiel se tenso recordando sus viejas palabras a Sage "_Las guerras se ganan con sudor, sangre y fuego_" una sonrisa se dibujo en ella, era claro lo que debía hacer, nunca tuvo tiempo para llorar a los caídos, pero siempre los llevaba en el corazón, tragándose sus ganas de salir a buscar a Hades para cortar su cabeza, pero aun no era tiempo, debía mantener la barrera hasta encontrar la manera, de dejar a los súbditos del dios de los muertos bajo la tierra sin que estos se levantaran.

Su cosmos se estremeció cuando a las afueras del Santuario, sintió a Aldebaran batiéndose en una dura pelea, su corazón se contraía de manera súbita, de manera dolorosa, literalmente.

—Aldebaran, mi fe esta contigo —susurro, estando segura que sus plegarias llegarían con el gran toro

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que en ese mismo día, al caer el crepúsculo, un vacío en el pecho la lleno de unas inmensas ganas de llorar, Asmita de Virgo se despedía de ella, y ella solo podía soportar las ganas de arrebatarle a Hades la vida, así como él se las arrebataba a sus caballeros, contuvo sus instintos de manera intensa…

—Arayashiki —susurro con el viento, mordió iracunda su labio inferior —Eso significa, Arayashiki…

—Mi señora Athena —Sisifo se presento ante ella —Usted…

—Lo sé Sisifo, gracias —adelanto con una voz llena de fortaleza —Creo que, es hora…

Detrás de Sisifo llegaban Aldebaran y el Patriarca, pero algo no estaba bien, Athena lo supo en cuanto su carne se erizo, tal como aquella vez ante Apolo, un deseo intenso e inexplicable le lleno el corazón, se mantuvo firme entonces la barrera cayo como un cristal roto, y allí estaba, Hades, en el cuerpo de un indefenso muchacho de no más allá de dieciséis.

—Al fin nos volvemos a ver Atenea —se dirigió a ella con voz totalmente neutra

—Creí que me diste la bienvenida aquella noche Hades —Castiel lo desafío con la mirada

—Diosa Athena —Sisio trato de colocarse frente a ella

—Sisifo detente —le exigió con una voz seca y dura —Esto es entre Hades y yo —escupió las palabras con cierto

—Así que la diosa de la guerra muestra sus colmillos…

No eres más que una mujer al servicio de tu dios, nunca te han amado, y quien lo hiciere terminaría muriendo, como todo en tu vida. Ir por Athena para el contento de Hades, o ir por Hades para salvarlo de las manos de aquella mujer, la verdad era que mientras Pandora se transportaba en aquel tétrico carruaje, en su mente permanecían las duras palabras de Radamanthys, agregadas a los perversos designios de los dioses gemelos, antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba en el Santuario de Athena.

Miro desde la ventanilla mientras descendían, el ambiente se tornaba más pesado, supuso era producto del cosmos de la diosa que protegía el lugar.

Miro con horror a su señor Hades haciéndole frente a una insensata muchacha con larga cabellera lila, a la que rápidamente reconoció como Athena, gracias al báculo que cargaba en mano dispuesta a atacar sin consentimiento alguno, con dos caballeros y el patriarca flanqueando a la diosa de mirada fiera, esa no era la Athena que recordaba, escucho la acalorada discusión.

—Juro que voy a tener tu cabeza Athena— esa era la voz de Hades que desafiaba a la niña diosa

—¿En serio? — Aquel tono le desagrado a Pandora, realmente era una insensata aquella mujer —Vamos ven por ella,

—No me retes sabemos los dos que soy capaz —incordio el dios y Pandora miro como desenvainaba su espada divina —Tu sangre va a correr Atenea

—Si caigo, vas a caer conmigo —exclamo

Fue entonces que Pandora con horror se vio obligada a bajar del carro y lanzarse contra la diosa que se atrevía a desafiar a Hades con la Nike, ambos chocarían en un brutal impacto, el silencio se apodero con una cegadora luz que dejo a la mayoría desconcertados, y allí estaba, Pandora había acertado una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda de Athena, las dos mujeres quietas y en silencio, una cruel sonrisa de la mujer oscura le regocijo el ego, había golpeado a la diosa Athena.

—Golpeas como una prostituta ebria —Pandora se enfureció al oír las palabras secas de Castiel… Athena —Tus sirvientes dan lastima Hades

Cuando la mujer de cabello negro quiso reaccionar, un fuerte puño se impacto en su mejilla y rozo con salvajismo su nariz, dejándola entre la inconciencia y el asombro, luego una sonora carcajada de un imponente hombre de vestimenta dorada, y la sonrisa de satisfacción del Patriarca, Pandora estaba en el piso, había sido humillada por Athena que apretó su puño un par de veces —Agradece que no te desencaje la mandíbula — ¿Qué era esa mujer? No, ella no podía ser Athena, ella no era Athena, la diosa era una chiquilla que se ocultaba tras las faldas de sus caballeros, y ella la había golpeado tal como un hombre.

—Veo que tu carácter ha cambiado Athena —a Hades poco le importo si su heraldo estaba lastimada, eso dolía en el orgullo de la mujer

—La próxima ves que quieras venir procura no usar a tu mujerzuela como escudo, creí que no eras un cobarde —Athena la ignoro, la ignoro como si nunca hubiera llegado, y su tersa mejilla parecía no haber sido golpeada, la única que se encontraba fuera de combate era ella, Pandora

—Pandora —las palabras de su señor eran crudas y carentes de gusto — ¿Por qué estas aquí? —la pregunta le helo la sangre, si, ella había partido sin la autorización de los dioses gemelos, nunca se le había ordenado actuar por más comandante que fuera —Como sea, vámonos, a eso has llegado ¿no?

—Si mi señor hades —respondió dolida, mientras se levantaba del suelo, los ojos verdes de la diosa se atrevieron a mirarla por encima del hombro, un temor abarco desde su espina dorsal hasta sus extremidades causando que su cuerpo se estremeciera, esa era la mirada de un dios, por más que Athena protegiera a los humanos, por más que fuera una deidad de paz, esa era la mirada implacable y cruel que solo una divinidad ofrecía a los que estaba por debajo de sus sandalias

—La próxima vez que quieras volver a golpearme, procura que esas delicadas manos de terciopelo se endurezcan, me causas lastima —Castiel anuncio dándose la media vuelta, ofreciéndole la espalda con desprecio —Por muy diosa que sea, me repugnan las personas como tú… Pandora

Cuando Hades estaba por retirarse a su castillo algo paso, Sisifo en su rabia y enojo al ver al dios de los Muertos marcharse como si nada apunto con su arco y flecha, estaba dispuesto a acabar con esa absurda guerra que solo servia para derramar sangre en nombre de los dioses, no pensó, solo actúo conforme su corazón le indicaba, grave error… La flecha llena de su cosmos salio disparada contra el dios que enarco una ceja indignado ¿ese mortal se atrevía a desafiarlo?.

Hades poso su mano frente al proyectil que se dirigía a una velocidad cegadora a su persona.

—¡Sisifo! —vocifero Sage

La flecha había sido absorbida por la mano diestra del dios, y luego regresaba en un destello púrpura que apuntaba directo al corazón de Sagitario, de no ser… de no ser porque en ese momento.

—¡Athena! —gritaron con horror el patriarca y los caballeros dorados

Castiel se había interpuesto entre Sisifo y la flecha devuelta por Hades, incluso Pandora se quedo estupefacta frente a la escena, la flecha había atravesado a la diosa, mientras Sagitario se lanzaba a ella para sostenerla con desesperación, Hades sintió un extraño éxtasis recorrerle el cuerpo cuando la miro caer, y luego una sonora carcajada llena de crueldad y satisfacción.

—Entupida, te has interpuesto entre tu caballero y una flecha de mi mano —se burlo con saña

—Y volvería a hacerlo —dijo ella con dificultad mientras sentía que el oxigeno le faltaba cada vez más y el metal se encarnaba en su corazón

—Athena ¿Por qué? —pregunto Sagitario entre lagrimas de impotencia y dolor

—Porque es mi deber protegerlos —Castiel le sonreía de manera dulce, aun a pesar del intenso dolor que se acunaba en su ser

—Pero que escena más conmovedora, esa flecha era para Sagitario pero la suerte ha estado de mi lado —se burlo una vez más —Si te dejo morir ahora, sería tener que esperar otros 243 años para verte renacer y que vuelvas a ser un estorbo… —meditaba mientras ella se convulsionaba por el dolor que Hades le provocaba de manera intencional —Y soy un dios piadoso, tienes un mes para encontrar tu divinidad Athena, al mismo tiempo que dibujare el Lost Canvas en el cielo, si en ese tiempo no lo consigues, el mundo se sumirá en oscuridad y muerte

Con salvajismo Hades arrancaba la flecha que se mantenía alojada en el centro del pecho de Athena, extrayendo su cosmos divino, para el horror de sus caballeros ella soltó un gemido de intenso dolor, y la sangre broto como el nacimiento de un río, manchando el inmaculado blanco de su vestido.

—¡Hades maldito cobarde! —Sage enfureció pero sabía que no eran rivales para el dios de los muertos y la prioridad en ese momento era Athena

—Ahora solo eres una humana más de este patético montón, suerte en tu búsqueda Athena

Hades subió a su carro y en ese momento Tenma llegaba con el rosario de las 108 cuentas, mirando la escena con terror, Castiel estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Sagitario, sangraba y respiraba muy pesado, el patriarca estaba de rodillas en el suelo, y Sisifo lloraba por su diosa, entonces una luz incandescente se elevo al cielo dividiéndose en cuatro y desapareciendo en diferentes direcciones, mientras la malvada risa del dios Hades se escuchaba en el cielo que poco a poco comenzaba a dibujarse de ángeles y hermosas nubes marfil.

—Athena —la abrazo contra su pecho

—Está bien —mascullo con dolor

La herida comenzó a cerrarse, sin dejar marca alguna, y poco a poco ella recuperaba su respiración, pero de su cuerpo no emanaba más cosmos, ahora era una muchacha normal, sin embargo en cuanto todos miraron lo ocurrido, Sage no dudo en ir contra sus brazos para envolverla, llorando.

—Diosa Athena —susurro —Perdóname, perdónanos

—Hey, tranquilos —trato de incorporarse —Eso dolió —coloco su mano en el pecho, y se sintió vacía, guardo silencio un momento —No todo esta perdido, debemos… buscar la divinidad de Athena ¿recuerdan?

Para la sorpresa de sus caballeros, aquello había sido rápido, hace poco menos de unos minutos ella era atravesada en el pecho y se le era arrebatado su cosmos, para que ahora, estuviera nuevamente de pie dando indicaciones sobre como actuar.

—Sage, reúne a todos —se inclino para volver a sostener la Nike que para asombro de todos nuevamente se posaba en su mano —Solo me arrebato el Cosmos —dijo ella —Descendí del Olimpo en forma de un bebé, no nací de un vientre… eso significa que solo estoy incompleta —miro de soslayo a los demás mientras caminaba delante de ellos —No voy a abandonarlos en esta guerra

**Gyula Bekes, Hungría **

El corazón de Aspros se disparo, el ex caballero cayo al suelo sosteniéndose con fuerza el pecho queriendo arrancarse la surplice, un ardor incontenible lo recorría causándole un sudor frío que le baño el cuerpo sus sentidos se desvanecían a la par que en su memoria solo se dibujaba la frágil mano de Castiel cayendo como una pluma al viento, trato de alcanzarla pero solo consiguió caer al suelo.

—Atenea ha perdido su divinidad —un espectro menciono mientras recorrían el castillo de Hades

Aspros se tenso ante aquellas palabras, una rabia inmensa abarco todo su ser, seguramente así era como se sentía Radamanthys por lo ocurrido con él, quiso gritar, pero se contuvo, respiro hondo y tomo grandes bocanadas de aire para llenar sus pulmones que se contraían una y otra vez.

—Así que… nuestra querida Atenea perdió su divinidad —le susurro al oído esa inseparable presencia que siempre le acompañaba —Eso es fantástico, ahora debemos encargarnos del mocoso, Aspros prepárate

Géminis se levanto del suelo, incorporándose con dificultad, sus piernas aun temblaban después de aquel episodio extraño, no dijo nada y acompaño en silencio al hombre.

En una de las habitaciones Hypnos y Tanathos meditaban de manera seria lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, por más que ellos manipularan la guerra santa, y fueran los más cercanos consejeros de Hades, sentían como si algo o alguien más, estuviera controlándolo todo, sobre todo porque era como si eso no hubiera pasado. Aun que no se podían quejar, Atenea estaba fuera de juego para esos momentos, prefirieron pensar en su siguiente movimiento, por el momento debían encerrar a Hades en Morphia para que este, continuara con su labor de terminar el Lost Canvas, y de eso se encargaría Hypnos, ahora que Athena estaba indefensa, Hades debía despertar por completo.

**Monte Parnaso, Templo de Delfos**

Entre los escombros de lo que alguna vez había sido un palacio, o mejor dicho un templo en honor a Apolo, Radamanthys buscaba respuestas, no entendía nada, y sus memorias eran cada vez más traicioneras, observo cristales rotos, fuentes hechas pedazos, libros quemados, tela desgarrada, pero nada más, se frustraba al pensar que aquello era una cruel broma de los dioses.

Sin embargo, una pequeña sombra se asomo por un pilar, causando que el Juez la atravesara con la mirada, asustada corrió entre las rocas, y Wyvern le siguió, necesitaba encontrar una respuesta y no se iría hasta conseguirlas, no supo cuanto camino hasta que llego a una zona boscosa, se introdujo en la hierba perdiendo de vista al peculiar ser, y antes de darse la vuelta para regresar noto algo…

Había una cueva, a sus costados dos leones de mármol.

—No es tiempo de hacerla de explorador —se reprendió

Aun así su instinto pudo más que su razón, dubitativo se encamino, adentrándose a esa oscuridad, encendió su cosmos púrpura para iluminar medianamente el camino de intenso ébano, el eco de sus pasos era el único sonido de tan espectral lugar, cuando suavemente comenzaba a percatarse del sonido de agua fluyendo, acelero sus pasos esperando no tropezar de manera torpe, encontrándose con una fuente.

—Wyvern —alguien lo llamo y el Juez no se inmuto solo busco la voz —Radamanthys de Wyvern —nuevamente lo llamaron ahora de manera más directa

—No seas cobarde y da la cara —escupió fastidiado

Se presento una mujer menuda de cabellos cobre y ojos pardos, con una larga tunica celeste sus facciones aun que duras, seguían manteniendo la belleza femenina, sus dedos largos apuntaron al pecho de Juez que solo retrocedió en alerta de cualquier movimiento.

—Sé por qué estas aquí Juez del Infierno —la mujer hablo con parsimonia —Buscas a Delfos

—Necesito respuestas —menciono con dureza

—¿Qué clase de respuestas? —pregunto con curiosidad infantil

—¿Por qué esos sueños extraños? Y ¿Por qué Delfos es tan importante en mi vida?, no recuerdo nada…

—No puedo cambiar los designios del Leteo, has bebido de sus aguas, lo veo en tus ojos, en tu alma, eres tú, sin ser tú, Radamanthys de Wyvern —menciono y se acerco a él rodeándolo con los brazos —Siento tu desesperación y tu miedo, le arrebataste la vida a la hija del sol, y su furia no puede ser contenida

—No estas ayudando en nada bruja

—¡Silencio blasfemo! —exigió con mirada furica —Antes que Delfos yo fui la hija del sol, el orgullo de Helios —dictamino

—Circe —Radamanthys susurro

—Exactamente querido mío —se tranquilizo y continuo con su rondar calmo

—Quiero saber ¿Quién es Delfos en mi vida?

—Antes que servir a tu dios, y antes que obedecer a tu señora, entregaste tu corazón al Oráculo, Rey de Creta, creíste sellarlo con tu pacto al dios de los muertos, pero no esperaste que ese atrofiado órgano muerto hace ya tantos siglos volviera a funcionar

—Habla claro —gruño

—Te consagraste a Delfos cuando la mancillaste con tu semilla, se entrego a ti pensando que serias fiel a su amor, y sin embargo le traicionaste, bebiste las aguas del Leteo para carecer de remordimiento alguno, al exigirle su sangre a cambio de regresarte tu identidad —las palabras de Cice calaron en Radamanthys que tenso sus puños apretándolos con fuerza y saña

—Traición

—Así es, traición, traicionaste a Delfos a cambio de tu identidad y lealtad a Hades, pero no tomaste en cuenta que la traición mi querido Juez, se paga caro, Tisifone esta en tu caza, y no hay poder divino que pueda salvarte de su furia

—¿Hay solución? —pregunto de manera directa

Circe entonces dejo escapar su interés, su rostro dibujo cinismo.

—Entrégame la vida de Atenea y borraras tu deuda —lo tentó con sus palabras

—Te traeré la vida de Atenea a cambio de borrar mi deuda… pero ¿y Delfos?

—No se puede borrar la atrocidad cometida, pero si aplacar la furia del Sol, te devolveré al Oráculo cuando la sangre de la diosa Atenea caiga sobre el suelo

Antes de decir algo más, Circe se esfumo entre las sombras, dejando a Radamanthys inquieto, sabía la verdad, sabía lo que paso y la razón por la que esa mujer abarcaba su pensamiento, pero él era un juez enteramente leal a Hades, al final la hija de Apolo, solo había sido un medio para alcanzar un fin… Wyvern se preparo para ir por la vida de Athena.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

* * *

**Circe es una diosa menor, conocida por su curioso episodio en la Odisea, es una diosa engañosa y muy vengativa así que Rada se va a conseguir unos cuantos problemas con ella xD**

**Pues si, Castiel ha perdido su cosmos, y aquí comenzamos una aventura para buscar las piezas para devolverle la divinidad, con batallas, romance (probablemente no mucho) muertes y de más cosas que la pobre debera vivir antes de su enfrentamiento final.**

**¿Qué paso con Apolo? Bueno eso lo sabrán en el siguiente Capitulo xD**

**Si lo notaron, Aspros esta conectado de cierta manera con Castiel, gracias a la trenza que lleva en el cabello, es como una especie de conexión invisible que los hace sentir lo que el otro "vive" **

**Castiel continua siendo Athena, aun que no posea cosmos, ella misma lo menciona: "Bajo del Olimpo como un bebé, sin nacer de un vientre mortal" Por ende, es el cuerpo de Athena, pero sin su cosmos divino.**

**Prometo que comenzara la acción.**

**Gracias por leer y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS :D**


End file.
